Trouble : The New Generation
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Mina is a Fate, and Teague is her husband & Reaper. Charlie is a Siren prince. Ever is the new Grimm, and Nix is her godmother (or godfather, if you ask him). Brody and Nan are finally together. But we all have to know that's not their happily ever after. So what happens next? Or, more accurately, what happens next when kids are in the picture? Rated T for possible violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - Once Upon A Time

**Chapter One - Once Upon A Time**

 **Okay, so since I ended Spotlight, I decided to put a story that I have been debating about writing for awhile on here. Awhile ago, somebody asked me if I would ever do a story about Mina and Teague and gang after the plot of Forever. I don't remember what I told them at the time, but I think it might've been along the lines of no. However, I have decided that I do have a story idea that will allow me to write about what happened after Forever. There aren't a lot of those on here, although there are some, and I have decided I will be doing one as well.**

 **The catch? It's from the kids' perspectives, not the parents. c: Double catch? It's another one of my song-lyric named stories! Like the Blank Space trilogy, each book will be named after a song, and the lyrics will make the chapter names.**

 **This chapter is going to be explaining a few different things, and is from a very...Interesting perspective. Will it be revealed? At the end of this chapter, yes, somewhat. However, we'll have to wait and see. I hope it makes sense, although stuff will be cleared up in the next chapters.  
**

* * *

 _Unknown Perspective_

* * *

Lounging on the dark throne, I frown as a fifteen-year-old girl creeps into the room, partly because she's coming in here and partly because she's creeping in here in such a way. "My daughter should not be creeping around like a mouse in her own palace. Stand up straight, Raven, and have confidence."

She snaps upwards instantly, but there's still fear in her face. Good. I want that fear to be there, but I don't want her to be disobedient. Some mothers try and be sweet with their daughters. I prefer demanding mine to listen.

"M-Mother..." She shakes slightly as she slowly steps forward, brushing her black dress off a bit. She pushes her black hair out of the way, revealing the pale gold streak through it a bit more. Her blue eyes don't exactly meet mine either. Coward. "You've only been back for a week, and yet you've replaced Father and completely disregarded the fact that he died to bring you back..."

"I would've killed him if my original plan had succeeded. At least this way he died thinking I loved him." I state it simply, but horror fills Raven's face. "You are going to need to be a much better actress if my plan is supposed to work."

"But your pla-" Here we go again.

"I do not want to hear your complaints about my plot or your opinion on how it could never work. I will explain it to you _again_ , and maybe this time you will listen, because you are a very major part in it, Raven dear." I stand up, and walk down to my daughter. "I've been watching what's going on with the Fates and their children, dear, as you well know, as well as what's going on with their little friends. I've assigned you to watching some of them too, which you are _not_ doing right now. That doesn't matter of course, because the plan is almost ready to be enacted." I pause, smirking. "Queen Mina - as if she deserves that title - is sick, and Teague has been in great distress over it because they don't know the cure. Of course, he's an idiot and Mina still has so much to learn about Fae even after all these years here, even if they don't even amount to twenty just yet. Their firstborn son has run off to the human plane, and while their new Grimm has been searching with her family a bit to find him, it seems they've had no such luck. Or they're lying. They're other friends have seen no sign of him either. Their second son is jealous that the firstborn is the heir still, and that's where you come in, as you know. We will be sending you to handle that situation, by winning him over to our side. After all, it isn't likely that he knows everything about the battle for the planes just yet. And lastly, their daughter. She may just be one of the most powerful Faes I've ever seen, but she is severely underestimated and restricted. Which, in this case, is good. We wouldn't want her to figure out how to heal her mother. You will also be helping here, by making sure she is sent away. The wrong sent away, mind you."

"But I don't understand why this has to happen..."

"I have explained over and over again how this feud began. Now you are going to just obey, and stop asking questions. It's very pesky and annoying, daughter dearest."

"It's just-" Seriously? She doesn't know when to shut up.

"Again with this? Don't make me mad, Raven. I have full gnome blood, unlike you, and I _don't_ think you want to deal with my fiery temper, now do you?" She quakes a little. "Good. Get in a bit of a brighter dress. You can't look gloomy for this." She actually perks up a bit at this, much to my disgust. My child doesn't like red or black. I hate the stupid fairy prince I married, who raised my daughter all wrong while working to find a way to bring me back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

She does go. And, soon, she returns, in a pink, somewhat poofy dress that I've never seen before, with her hair all brushed out so that it's close to her waist in length. "It's based off of a fairytale, Mother, although it's not exactly the original one. I saw it when Father took me to the human world. It was made by a person called...Um...I think Disney? The girl's name was Ariel, and she was a mermaid at first. However, she gave up her legs to be human so she could marry her prince and this was her dre-"

"Stop spouting such nonsense, Raven!" I shout at her, and she steps back and cowers as if I slapped her. Which, I guess I did, but not physically. "I don't have time to listen to the ridiculous things you and your stupid Father did, or what silly notions you have because of it!" I pause, frowning and glaring. "And put your hair in a braid."

Hesitantly, she braids her hair. I nod my approval. "Good. Now you look presentable." Snapping my fingers, a tiny dwarf comes rushing into the room. A meaningless slave. "Please send the letter that I had previously written to the Fates, to let them know that Ms. Raven Goldmine will be arriving shortly, to try and work 'peace' between the gnomes and the rest of the Fae again. I want you to make sure my daughter arrives safely, as I am not allowed to make an appearance of any manor. They must believe I am still dead." We stand there for a moment before I shout, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

* * *

 **So, who was this unknown perspective? I'm sure you guys will have figured it out - cause you are all so smart - but not telling you and making you guys piece it together is much more fun. Plus, it adds more suspense to it. c:**

 **Also, we have a few different options for who's perspective the next chapter will be from! Please let me know who you think it should be from. c:**

 **a) The youngest daughter of Mina and Teague**

 **b) The eldest son of Mina and Teague**

 **c) Raven [the daughter we met this chapter!]**

 **d) The eldest daughter of Brody and Nan**

 **e) The middle child boy twin of Nix and Ever**

 **f) The middle child girl twin of Nix and Ever**

 **Everyone will be seen at some point, but you guys can determine some of the order. c: Please do let me know! Once there's been a few reviews, I'll see who has the most votes - or I'll use a random number generator if there isn't one with more votes/there are a few with the most votes - and then write from their perspective! c:**

 **So, going off that, please review! I'd also love some opinions on what you think of this chapter, the idea of the story, your reaction (cause those are some of my favorites to read *cough-Evx-and-booknerd00-I'm-looking-at-you-two-if-you-guys-are-reading-this-since-you-guys-have-great-reactions-cough-cough*) and anything else you are thinking right now!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Places I'd Never Been

**Chapter Two - Places I'd Never Been**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with an update from this story! There weren't necessarily a specific vote for any of the characters, however since Evx voted for any Meague child and heywassuphelloo voted for Mina's eldest son, we're going to go with him! Let's find out what's going on with this boy, shall we?**

 **I also want to apologize for how long I've been gone. I've had homework, I've been trying - and failing - to write a novel, and a friend of mine has been acting like a complete jerk (although I'm relieved we aren't hanging out anymore if she intends on acting like that). However, I'm here! So, hopefully you guys will enjoy the update. :3**

 **Evx : Hm, I think you may know who it is. xD Of course, I'm not going to say if you are right or wrong since you didn't come out and say her name. However, it'll be more obvious as to who she is later! And haha, well, this woman can only mean trouble to the Meague family, so you may be killing her over and over again. c;**

 **so in her own head : Ooh, I always hate when I forget characters' names. It's so frustrating! And thank you for the chocolate! I had a wonderful Christmas, with lots of Once Upon a Time gifts, so I was very happy. c: I hope you had an awesome Christmas too!**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad you like the story and the set up so far! :D Hopefully this update won't disappoint!**

 **Mik : I'm glad you like the spin so far! I'm really happy with it, and I can't wait to show more to the story.**

 **Now, on we go!**

 **Also, I made an error in the first chapter, as I said something about Brody and Nan's kid. You'll see why that's an error this chapter.**

* * *

 _Joshua's Point of View_

* * *

Leaning back in my chair, I brush my chocolate brown hair from my face. Next to my seat is the blue backpack I managed to get from a human, and I got a motel room that I've been staying in just as easily four months ago. Now, I'm waiting for the principal to finish getting the papers in their proper place, and then to get me my schedule. Honestly, I would've expected the process to be a bit more difficult, but after spending a whole summer on the human plane and getting myself used to how everything works here, I found it quite simple.

In fact, it's been a real adventure to me, and I'm excited to jump into a human school one month in.

Finally, the principle - I've learned her name is Ms. Forbes - walks back in, her heels clicking on the ground and making her three inches taller than she should be. She's wearing a white, long-sleeved, incredibly formal shirt, and black pants. Her hair is raven-black and up in a bun, and her light green eyes seem very warm and inviting. I stay wary though. I'm not quite sure if I should trust her - or anyone - if I want to keep my identity safe.

"Here's your schedule, Joshua." She hands me a sheet of paper, which I set on my lap so I can direct my attention towards her and keep myself from skimming over it to see what's on it. "Everyone will be going to second period soon, so I'll walk you there, and we'll get you someone who you can follow around for the day from there." As if on cue with what she says, the bell rings, signaling the change in schedule if I'm not mistaken.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me come in to the school, Ms. Forbes." I give her a dazzling smile, and hope that my blue, golden-speckled eyes will up my chances of being letting off in case I get into any trouble later. A charming boy always seems to get what he wants, especially when he has Fae and prince blood.

She smiles at me, and opens the door for me to walk out. "I'm glad you'll be here." I grab my backpack, slinging it over my right shoulder and following her.

The tardy bell rings as we walk towards wherever I need to go next, signaling that second period has started. I'm not sure whether to be disappointed, because I didn't want to draw too much attention to my rival seeing as now I'm technically a rogue Fae, or if I should be excited, because that means I'll come in and have everyone's attention. I don't have time to decide though, because we reach a classroom, and Ms. Forbes opens the door and has me walk in. The class stops when I walk in, and the teacher - a brunette - pauses. She's dressed in a white, long-sleeved blouse with a light blue shirt underneath the just shows above the neckline of the blouse. Her shoes happen to be white flats, and she seems to be wearing diamond earrings. I draw the conclusion pretty quickly that she must be rich.

"I'm so sorry that I'm interrupting your math class, Ms. Pri." Ms. Forbes apologizes as she ushers me closer to the lady. "However, we have a new student, and I assumed you'd be okay with me interrupting to do so."

She gives a small smile, though it's not quite as warm or friendly as Ms. Forbes'. "Of course." She tilts her head a little as she looks at me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Joshua." I give her my own charming smile, which I favor much more than her's.

"Right, Joshua." She nods her head almost in an approving manor, and turns her attention back to Ms. Forbes. "Is there anyone in particular that you think should be leading him around?"

"I was thinking maybe Kiara Carmichael should. She has every class with him, minus art." Ms. Pri looks pleased to hear this.

"Of course!" She turns to the class, and I get my first good look at everyone.

However, Kiara Carmichael is the one I pay attention to. She's sitting in the back, right corner of the room. She's got strawberry blonde hair with a slight curl to it that is currently in a ponytail, and it has a white, blue, and yellow bow in it. **(Author's Note: I didn't know the school's colors. . So, I just picked some! Sorry for putting a note in the middle of the story.)** A rather triumphant smile adorns her face - probably because she gets to give the new guy the tour of the place and therefore feels she has 'first dibs' - as she gives a small wave, her blue eyes meeting mine. She's wearing a cheer leading outfit too, signaling that she is extremely popular.

"You can sit back there, next to Kiara." Ms. Pri gestures to an empty seat next to her, and I nod, walking over as quickly as I can, because I can feel lots of eyes on me.

When Ms. Forbes leaves, Kiara turns to me, and I'm at least relieved that she's at least acting like she's friendly, since I don't know for sure that she actually is. "As Ms. Forbes said, I'm Kiara Carmichael. You may have heard of my father, Brody Carmichael, or my mother, Savannah Carmichael." When I shake my head, her smile almost falters, but I might've imagined it because it looks just fine an instant later. "So, Joshua, how long have you been here? I've never seen you around."

"I've been here for about four months. I tend to keep to myself though." I shrug.

"Ah, that explains why I never ran into you. Where were you before now?" She's turned slightly so she can look at me when she asks.

I should've seen this question coming. Thankfully, I manage to invent an answer that let's me state the truth without stating the whole truth. "I came from a far away place. You wouldn't know where it was, otherwise I'd tell you where. My mom and dad are doing important work there, so I came here, since things were rather boring for me there." And there was too much responsibility, seeing as I was the heir to the throne and had to learn all the extra stuff involved with that.

"Alright, cool." She nods. "Do you play any sports?"

"I can play a little." I shrug again when I give my answer, and her smile widens a little.

"You'll have to show me in fourth period. I'd love to see what you can do."

* * *

 **Alright guys, what did you think of the characters introduced so far, and of the information we learned? Hopefully this update wasn't a disappointment!**

 **Once again, you guys get to choose who the next chapter's perspective is from! It won't be from Joshua's perspective, however we do have many other options! (I promise that there aren't just all girls as kids, they just happen to be the ones you can choose from this time!)**

 **a) Teague's and Mina's youngest child, who is a girl**

 **b) Alex's and Nan's eldest child, who is a girl**

 **c) Brody's and Savannah's eldest child (who shares this position), Kiara**

 **d) ?'s and ?'s eldest child, Raven**

 **Anyways, three reviews and I'll try and get an update to you guys! c:**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - And The Saddest Fear

**Chapter Three - And The Saddest Fear**

 **Oh my goodness, my computer deleted everything I had written so far. -.- Thank goodness I hadn't started the actual story part yet. It's still annoying though. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Evx, seeing as today is her birthday!  
**

 **Anyways, hey guys. I'm going to try a new system now, and begin to update a particular story every week. This way, I can focus more on a specific story every week. School and trying to write an actual novel have taken their tolls, and I've found it tougher recently to write fanfiction. I've been told I've rushed some of my stuff, and that my chapters aren't long enough, and other stuff. So, I'm here to ask you guys to cut me a bit of slack so far. I've been gone for a few months, and only just come back. While I was gone, I've been super busy with musical, band, schoolwork, and drama. Not to mention I've gotten criticized for trying to write at all. It's just hard for me to do that and then jump in and not be rusty after not working with the fanfiction writing muscle. I need to take baby steps to get back to my level that I was at, and to get past that. So, I hope you guys will support me in doing that, seeing as I originally started writing here for fun and to escape personal issues like my lack of self-confidence, depression, and other issues. Some of these things have changed over time, but I still have issues all the same, and I'd like to still have this. I don't want my fanfiction writing to become a burden or something that hurts because I never think I'm good enough, because I already have the issue of never feeling like my work is as good as I want. All of this is to say if you have helpful criticism you can try to phrase to not be too blunt, I'll appreciate help. For example, "Hey! I noticed there wasn't a ton of detail in this character when they came in, and I was thinking maybe next time you introduce a character, you could include more on stuff like height, their voice, etc. That'll really improve the experience for the reader." Thanks people! You guys are amazing, and this is why I stick to this fandom. You guys have always been the nicest for my stories (although I only ever really wrote in one other fandom).**

 **so in her own head : cx I believe you are combining two characters. Annalora is the gnome princess, where as Ferah is the elf (I think she's a elf at least. She was the one with pointed ears, right?) assassin for the Godmothers that stabbed Teague. c; I'll give you a helpful hint though! It is one of them!**

 **Evx : Aw, but she's such a wonderful villain! :p She always makes things so fun. But don't spoil it just yet! The story will reveal who she is soon enough. And yes, Joshua _is_ on the human plane. I will hopefully be showing some of the reaction from Teague and Mina (mind you, not the initial reaction since that was four months ago) to that soon enough. c;**

 **Anyways, since you both asked for Meague's only daughter, that's who we'll be getting a perspective from! :D Let's go meet her, hm?**

* * *

 _Abigail's Point of View_

* * *

I stand outside the door, on my tiptoes as I listen and wait for a good opportunity to knock and go in. Even though I'm fourteen and the youngest in my family, Momma always says I have more sense than both of my brothers. That seemed to be confirmed when Joshua ran away. Except, now she hasn't said it very much, since she's sick. I was going to go in and see her, but Daddy is in there right now, and I don't want to interrupt them if it's important. So, I stand outside and listen to see when it's a good time to interrupt.

It's not eavesdropping when you just want to know if you should interrupt or not, right?

Tucking my golden hair behind my ear, I find some hair - one of the parts with a black streak through it - fall out, and I have to retuck it. How can I listen with my hair blocking my ear? Then, I lean against the door, and listen as hard as I can.

"No sign of him, Mina! Absolutely no sign of him! He's gone and disappeared completely!" Daddy's angry voice rings out loud and clear, and I can hear his footfalls that signify he is pacing yet kind of stomping at the same time. "He's the heir to the throne, yet he acts with extreme foolishness! He's been on the human plane for four months now, and yet there's been no sign of him!"

Momma's voice is calmer though. In fact, it sounds rather weak. "Have you been able to contact Brody or Nan? Surely they could help."

There's a loud sigh from Daddy. "I tried four months ago, when Joshua just disappeared, but I got no response. I've tried a few times since then, but I've still got no response from either of the two. You'd think they were purposefully ignoring us!"

"They wouldn't purposefully ignore us, Teague. There must be some miscommunication or something..." She pauses. "What about Ever and Nix?"

I stand up a little straighter at this. Ever took on the job as Grimm when Momma became a Fate, and Nix is her husband and Godfather. They visited from time to time, although they haven't visited in at least a year. I wish they had though, because Nix was always so funny and happy, and Ever taught me how to protect myself 'just in case.'

"They said they were looking for Joshua two months ago. We haven't been able to communicate too much though, seeing as Ever was the one who handled all the communications. Last time we'd talked, Ever had mentioned that she might have to disappear for awhile in order not to get targeted by a large group of rogue Fae." Daddy sighs again. "I just wish I knew _why_ he's left."

"We'll find him." Momma gives a cough after she makes that statement, and Daddy stops his stomp-pacing.

It's not a normal cough. It's an ugly, hacking, 'I sound like I am dying' cough. Whatever sickness she's caught is really bad, and it's got Daddy worried sick. Actually, it's got all of us worried sick. I just have to keep hoping she'll be okay. I shut my eyes to keep back worried tears. Optimism is the best quality a Fae can have, and I pride myself in trying to stay that way. I won't lost that now.

"Mina, are you alright?" Concern fills his voice, canceling out the anger he had just a minute ago.

The awful coughing stops, and I can imagine Momma with her brown, gold-streaked hair nodding in her bed, brushing it off even if she isn't actually okay. I can tell she's been getting worse recently, and I can tell that even Tyler - my grumpy, slightly older brother - is starting to worry just a little.

"I'm fine, Teague." She pauses, and then I can almost hear her smiling a little when she says the next part. "I think we might have a certain little girl listening outside the door though, so I suggest we pause and wait to continue this conversation till after we see what she needs."

I back up, and I can feel my cheeks flushing pink. Not only that, but due to the intense embarrassment and slight shame I feel, I can tell that my eyes are changing from their normal gray to the white. I blink, trying to force them back as I untuck my hair. It's just in time too, because the door opens and there's my daddy.

"Hello, Ashley." He manages to smile at me, and pulls me into a hug. It's funny, seeing his black and gray outfit against my light blue dress with its white accents. "Eavesdropping isn't very ladylike, you know."

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" I keep my eyes closed, trying to cancel out the white that is developing. If I focus, I _know_ I can make it go away. "I was trying to find out if it was a good time to interrupt or not."

He chuckles as he releases me, and then adjusts my tiara - that annoying thing - on my head. "Alright, if you're sure that's what it was."

"Positive." I nod my head earnestly and open my eyes, which are in the process of not going white anymore., and he smiles a little bigger, although I think the smile fades a little when he notices my eyes finish going gray again.

Taking my hand, he leads me back to where Momma is lying in bed. She manages to smile at me too, and her chocolate brown eyes show that she's still happy and as much of a light as she ever has been even while she's sick. "What is it, Ashley?"

"Well, um..." I shift awkwardly, feeling bad now that I interrupted their conversation. It takes all my energy to keep my eyes from going white again. "You see, I wanted to have permission to go...Well, I want to go..."

"Don't feel bad for interrupting. It was good of you to try and wait." Momma nods her head, and I manage to calm myself enough to get my question out.

"I wanted to go out horseback riding." I say it somewhat quickly, and she frowns a little. So, quickly, I try to point out why I could do it on my own. "I'm fourteen, Momma, and I'm sure some of the knights will be around. They can protect me. Besides, I've been riding for eight years now! I can handle myself."

Momma glances at Daddy, and he nods his head. So, she agrees too. "Alright, but if there are no knights out, I want you to come back, alright?"

"Of course!" Grinning ear to ear, I bounce a little on my feet. It takes me a minute to gain enough control and not let my eyes change. "Thank you so much!"

I dart off after that, super excited. I haven't been horseback riding in _forever_. I run as fast as I can all the way to my room, and quickly change into my riding clothing. Brown boots, gray pants, and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. I braid my hair in a loose fish-tail, and add a black helmet to the look. Growing more excited by the minute, I rush to the stables. By the time I actually get there, I'm exhausted. However, I'm too excited to let that stop me from riding, and without catching my breathe, I rush inside.

Once I'm inside, I begin to make my way towards the stall where my stallion, Joseph, is. Whenever I get close, I stop though, taken aback by someone grunting. I peer around the corner, feeling my heart pound a little faster. There are knights all around here, so I really have no reason to be worried about safety or anything like that. Not that I am. But I can't help but feel a little nervous at some unknown exertion.

I lose all my fear when I see that it's a boy - probably as old as Tyler, who's sixteen - practicing. He showed up when I was six, so he would've been eight at the time. He wanted to be a knight so badly, and seemed really mature and quiet for his age. It was in a 'I am growing up too fast' way, which is apparently not like how I am, and I'm glad for that. He's wearing the normal knight-in-training clothes that a sixteen year old who has been practicing for so long would wear, or so I assume, and is practicing moves with his sword and sheild. That explains the grunting. He must've been at it for awhile to be so tired, because along with the grunting he's sweating too. His red hair looks a lot like his father's, Nix, but he has the brown eyes of his mother, Ever. He's pretty attractive, compared to all the other knights around his age. Not that I've noticed or anything.

"Hi!" I step out from the corner, smiling. "You're Arthur, right?"

Taken by surprise, Arthur nearly drops his sword. Cheeks tinged slightly red from embarrassment, he frowns and narrows his eyes a little when he looks at me. "That's my name. What do you want, Princess?"

"I have a name too." It's my instinctive response as I cross my arms, frowning a little. The red is gone from his cheeks now, probably because he's more annoyed now. "It's Ashley with a 'y,' not an 'igh.'"

"Like I said, what do you want?" He raises an eyebrow, and I avoid making a comment about how rude he's being to royalty.

"I just wanted to know what you're doing." I shrug my shoulders, and try to smile again. I need to be positive. Momma is the light of the Fae Plane, and I need to live up to her legacy, because I so desperately want to. Of course, my parents are hardly even letting me train in doing anything a Royal normally can do. I have so much potential. Don't they realize that?

"Practicing. And I'd like to get back to it, if you don't mind." He turns away, but another voice interrupts.

"Excuse me, but you have no need to address my sister like that." Another voice joins the fray, and I make sure to keep my groan from being too audible. Not Tyler now! He's come at such awful times. "She may be annoying," My cheeks burn red at this, and I fight to keep my eyes from going white from such strong embarrassment. Today is not my day for having my eyes stay under control and gray, "but she is still royalty and above you. You will respect her."

"Oh, Tyler!" I turn around, my shoulders drooping since he's here as I try to defend Arthur. "It's not his fault! I stopped his practicing and was pestering him when I should've let him be. You said it yourself that I'm annoying." Inside, I droop even more when I say that. Does everyone think that about me? "Surely you can sympathize...?"

For a moment, I actually think I might've convinced him. His black hair reflects light a little, and his brown eyes lock on mine. He opens his mouth, and just when I think he's going to let Arthur be, he says, "He still has no right to speak that way. We'll be talking to your mentor about this. Let's go."

"Tyler, no, it wasn't his fault!" I shake my head, but when I go to grab his arm and try and stop him he steps from the way, causing me to almost run straight smack into a wall.

"Shut up, Ashley." He scolds me when I stand back up to my full height, and then starts to walk Arthur off.

Arthur glances back once while it happens. We barely make eye contact, but it's enough to express his frustration, anger, and dislike for me in that scowl. And it hurts a lot. I sink to the ground, tears spilling down my cheeks. I end up burying my face in my knees, and let myself cry for a few minutes. It wasn't Arthur's fault, and I tried to stop Tyler, but now he hates me. They both hate me, actually. In fact, lots of people probably hate me. It's the worst feeling in the world, to know you're hated by someone, let alone multiple people. All I want is to be liked by people. But it's so hard sometimes when no one seems to let you even have a chance!

Finally, I compose myself, and stand up. I brush my pants off a bit to get the straw off, and wipe my eyes. I have no reason to be crying. I'll be fine in a little while. In fact, I bet if I go for a ride on Joseph I'll be feeling better in no time, seeing as I'll probably be able to forget for awhile. I set off walking towards his stall, past lots of other horses, and when I finally reach Joseph I manage to grin at his happy nicker.

He's a magnificent, raven black stallion. He flings his somewhat dark blue mane, and his eyes - the same color as his mane - meet mine to show just how happy he is. He's incredibly well-cared for even when I can't do it, although I prefer to do it myself. He stomps his blue - again, the same blue as the mane - hooves on the ground, and his black wings with their blue end feathers spread out as he proves just how eager he is to go.

"It's good to see you too, Joseph." I extend a hand, and he shoves his nose into it in greeting, causing me to laugh. "Are you ready to ride?"

He nickers again, and I imagine that he is telling me, 'Of course I am, silly!' The stomp of his hoof, which seems rather impatient, adds to the idea.

"Alright, alright." I laugh again, grabbing everything we'll need for riding. Once he's all saddled, I lead him out, and then climb on. "Ready?"

In response, Joseph takes off running, and with one mighty beat of his wings takes to the sky. I latch on, and after that terrifying moment of being caught unaware and expecting to fall, I relax and enjoy. It's so peaceful up here, and I run one hand through a passing cloud as we go.

We go on peacefully for maybe two hours, and then I decide it's time to go back in for a landing. "Alright, Joseph, let's g-" I don't finish the statement though, and Joseph keeps himself where he is in confusion on what I want. My eyes catch in front of the palace, where a gray and gold carriage is pulling up. Momma and Daddy never said anything about any guests coming, and now I decide I have to go. "Let's land, Joseph!"

I _have_ to find out what on the plane is going on!

* * *

 **Alright guys, what did you think? Was this chapter any good? I'm super excited to have introduced Arthur, Ashley, and Tyler! That means all the Meague children are officially introduced! I'd love for the opinions on all of them, and I'd love to see what you think will happen next with any of them! Speaking of which, let's decide who the next chapter's perspective will be from!  
**

 **a) Savannah's and Brody's daughter, Kiara  
**

 **b) ?'s and ?'s daughter, Raven**

 **c) Mina and Teague's middle son, Tyler**

 **d) Nan's and Alex's daughter, ?**

 **Until next time! I'll try and update soon!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - When You Walked In

**Chapter Four - When You Walked In**

 **Alright guys, we're back, and I'm excited to show this update! :D I'm hoping you guys will like it, considering some stuff is going to start falling in to place now. Are you excited _now_? I hope so!**

 **so in hew own head : Haha, yes, Tyler is so full of sunshine and rainbows. He is quite a fun character to write though, so I like doing a perspective from his point of view! As for if it's Annalora or not, I'm not going to tell just yet. c; It would spoil all the fun if I did! We'll find out in the story soon enough.**

 **Evx : Hehe, Tyler and Raven are both fun characters. I'm excited to have them both be seen more! And haha, yes, Ashley is quite sweet, although she also is rather fragile. She might be my favorite character I've introduced so far, and I'm _super_ excited to get to some later plot stuff with her. As for Mina, yes, she is sick (which was actually mentioned in the first chapter :3 a lot of things were mentioned in the first chapter that are important, actually), and poor Teague _is_ worried. cx And haha, yes, I'm in band! We have a new band teacher this year though, and considering I had our last one for music/band since preschool, it's not quite as fun (although I have lots of friends from band, which if fantastic). However, I enjoy playing the flute, and I know I will hardly ever play if I don't do band. What do you play?**

 **And as you probably guessed from that, it _is_ Tyler's point of view this chapter! I'll aim to try and do some children that aren't Meague (as long as you guys don't all vote for Meague kids!) these next few chapters!**

* * *

 _Tyler's Point of View_

* * *

The knight-in-training doesn't argue - or speak up at all, even to defend himself - as I walk him off from the stable, leaving my distraught sister behind. She's such a baby. In fact, an annoying, simpering baby is all she'll ever be. Thank goodness _she_ _'ll_ never inherit the throne. Nothing would ever get done if she was in charge, just like nothing will get done when Joshua inherits the throne. Unless he chooses not to return and handle his responsibilities as heir. Then I will become a Fate instead with whoever marries me.

Finally, we go inside the castle, and I find my father speaking with the captain of the knights - who's name I never bothered to learn - in one of the many sitting rooms. Father has the concerned on his face he always has though, so I figure he's probably talking about Mom or Joshua. I guess I care a little bit about Mom, but Joshua could die and I wouldn't...Well, I guess I would care, but that's because it means I would get the thing I want most. The throne, which equates to power. And power means you get what you want.

"Father! Captain!" Unlike my younger sister, I have no problem interrupting, and I call out to them as I approach, glancing back at the disrespectful boy to hiss, "Hurry up!" Seriously, whoever said patience is a virtue was lying, because patience has never gotten me anywhere.

Father looks up, and I can see he's exasperated with me. "Tyler, we're busy right now."

"But this boy needs taught a lesson!" I don't bother to point out he's the same age as me, seeing as that information doesn't need to really be remembered right now.

"Arthur needs taught a lesson?" The captain looks over at the boy with his emerald green eyes, frowning in confusion. He brushes a hand through his dirty blonde hair while he does, almost as if he's nervous. "What on earth did he do? He's one of the best students, and he's my own personal apprentice."

He's training under the captain? Even better. I can't wait to see what punishment he gets. So, I plow on before my father stops me. "I found him being quite disrespectful to my sister, Ashley," Father frowns at this, as if he can't believe I did anything to benefit her, "and I think that behavior is not suitable in anyone, especially a knight."

"Arthur? Are you sure?" The captain tilts his head again, but Arthur avoids eye contact with him.

"Quite sure, Captain. I saw it with my own eyes." I manage to keep the smirk off of my face when I see that I'm convincing the captain, although it is a bit of a struggle to make sure it doesn't shine through. It is quite a brilliant smile though, and I like getting other people into trouble, so naturally I want to smile and be happy.

"I think there must've been some misunderstanding." My father interrupts, and somehow I know this interruption will stop any punishment from happening, yet this time something actually happened! I'm just making a bigger deal out of it then there needs to be. "Arthur has never acted up before or been disrespectful to anyone, has he?"

"No, sir, he just tends to stick to himself and his studies." Captain gives a shake of his head along with his answer.

"But he _did_ disrespect Ashley! Why don't you ask him yourself?" I'm starting to get frustrated now, and all urge to smile is gone. Father can't just let him get off the hook! This isn't fair at all, and it's not going my way!

"Arthur?" Captain turns to him. "Were you being disrespectful to Ashley, one of the royal family who you are training to protect with your life?"

"I'm quite sure this is a misunderstanding, Captain." Again, my father tries to argue other wise, and he's winning.

"Let Arthur answer for himself, Father." I respond, and then turn to Arthur, awaiting a response.

Before we can get one though, the door is opened, and one of the servants - his name is Mida or something like that, and he's a very annoying, stuttering, sniveling, seventeen-year-old-who-acts-like-a-eight-year-old blonde who would probably get along with Ashley very well - sticks his head in. "S-Sir?" He looks very fearful at having interrupted, and adjusts his glasses over his pale gold eyes before continuing. "You ha-have a visi-visitor."

This takes us all by surprise, but my father is the most shocked. "A visitor? I'm not expecting anyone today though."

"T-there was a le-letter deli-delivered a few days-s ago t-that info-informed you of her com-coming." He's quivering all over as he says it, as if afraid that he'll be killed right then and there.

"I'll go to the throne room and receive her there." Father sighs, and I know then that the interrogation is over, _and_ that Arthur will have gotten off clean. That rotten, little rascal won't get punished! "Hold her back a minute, okay, Mida?"

Father then hurries off, and I quickly follow after him, losing all interest in Arthur for the moment. I can always press the issue later to the Captain when my father isn't around. It probably wasn't smart to bring it up around him anyways, considering the boy is Nix's and Ever's son. He's probably showing Arthur some favoritism. Besides, I want to know who this mysterious visitor is, and what she's doing here.

My father sits on his black throne, although the room looks a bit more empty without Mom lighting up the room. He shifts around a little, and glances uncomfortably at the white and gold throne beside him. No doubt he's missing Mom too, although I really don't care about what Father wants. It's not like he loves me enough to care what happens to me. I know that out of all of us kids, I am the least favorite, and that Ashley and Joshua probably share first. I don't care though. I don't have to be his favorite and work my butt off to impress him. After all, _I_ didn't run away from home, so _I_ should be better than dumb, old Joshua. That's not how he sees it though. Nobody ever sees it my way, or even tries too. I always have to see it _their_ way. How lame.

The door opens a crack, and Mida's head pokes through. "May she co-come in now, s-sir?"

"Of course." Teague nods his head. "And make sure to introduce her properly."

The door shuts, and then Mida reopens it, walking in. Did it even need to be shut in the first place? "Intr-introducing M-Miss...I m-mean Pr-Princess Rav-Raven Go-Goldmine of the gnom-gnome ki-kingdom!" That almost completely stuttered statement is almost not decipherable, but as the girl walks in after, there is complete silence that no one dares to break.

Instead, everyone looks at the girl first. She's got pretty, black hair with one, gold streak though it, and her blue eyes scan the room rather nervously. It's not exactly the attitude you'd expect from a princess. What is she, shy? However, the stuttered statement begins to sink in. Raven...Goldmine? I've heard that last name before. But where?

My question is answered as my father jumps to his feet as he too gets the full effect of the name, except he remembers why he knows it. He roars the words, rage filling them and making them even louder. "What on the plane does Annalora's daughter think she's doing, standing in my throne room, in my castle, on my plane!"

Annalora? She's the one who controlled Father and nearly made him murder Mina, right? Not to mention she was just crazy, and I'm pretty sure she was a rather ugly gnome. Or so Mom told me, anyways.

* * *

 **Oooh, so it** _ **was**_ **Annalora's perspective in the beginning! Interesting! Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, but it's late and I need sleep. I'll try and make next chapter longer though! Anyways, good night, and please review with opinions!**

 **Also, who's perspective should next chapter be from?**

 **a) Raven Goldmine**

 **b) Kiara Charmicael**

 **c) Nan's and Alex's daughter**

 **d) Joshua Fate (such a creative last name, Dagger cx)**

 **These are our only options this round! So, please review, or I'll just pick next chapter's perspective!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Shame On Me

**Chapter Five - Shame On Me**

 **Alright guys, here's another update from yours truly! :D Sorry for being gone for so long. Writer's block, stress from my "ex" crush (which has now been worked out), a jerk friend who's been doing some lying and backstabbing, musical (which is now over) and school have been eating up my time recently. That doesn't make up for me not writing though. . Sorry guys! Hopefully this makes up for it in part though!  
**

 **I already planned to have this update be from Raven's point of view when I started it a _longggg_ while ago. However, to make up for the fact that people have asked for perspectives from Nan's and Alex's daughter as well as Kiara, I will try and do perspectives from them soon. Hopefully that'll satisfy everyone! I'll also be doing another Raven perspective soon, as I'm super excited to introduce another plot thing into this story.**

 **so in her own head : Ya, Raven definitely has had a childhood, although for a lot of it Annalora didn't actually raise her. It'll make more sense as Raven is explored more as a character. And that's really cool! One of my best friends plays the clarinet, and he's a musical prodigy. xD**

 **Evx : Haha, yes, mad Teague is definitely something that's interesting, so long as you aren't the one on the receiving end of his anger. And ooh, cool! I tried to teach myself to play the piano once, but that failed miserably. X3**

 **Mik (First Review) : Ah, yes, Joshua is a runaway. A runaway prince who is now a rogue Fae, to be more specific. :p As for Nan and Brody's happily ever after not being a happily ever after, that'll be covered later, which actually connects to Brody going back to Savannah, although Savannah has matured the teeniest of tiniest bits. As for Joshua's comment, most people who don't know he's a prince probably wouldn't have thought much of it, so don't hold that against Kiara. xD And ah, yes, he is a rogue Fae. I guess we'll cross the bridge of Nix and Ever finding Joshua when we find it, won't we? Seeing as Teague asked them to keep an eye out for his son before they lost communication. c; And as I said before, I'll try and throw a Kiara perspective in here soon! And thank you so much! It's nice to hear that my stories aren't disappointing you. ^-^**

 **Mik (Second Review) : I'm glad Tyler is coming off like that, as he really is supposed to. He might be one of the most bitter characters I've written so far, so I'm excited to show what's going on in his head - or just show how he interacts/feels - more to see what you guys think, and if he redeems himself at all in any of your eyes. Of course, he could just sink lower down hate wise. xD And I agree, Once Upon A Time is seriously awesome! Have you seen all of Season 5 yet? It was very emotionally upsetting. Also, I hope this is still considered the near future, since you wanted to read more in the near future! cx It probably doesn't actually fit in that category anymore though.**

 **MusicalDivergentTribute : Hm, interesting. I've never watched Doctor Who before, but that's really interesting to me. c:**

 **Guest : As I said, I'll try and give you a perspective from Nan's and Alex's daughter's point of view soon. We'll also find out about the communication stuff soon as well. :3 And thank you! I'm glad that the story is good. Hopefully this chapter is still the same quality!**

 **LZ18 : Ah, I'm sorry it's not her perspective yet! cx I'm not surprised you're curious though. xD We'll find out more about Alex later *coughoryoucanseehimusedinSpotlightbrieflycauseIusedhimthereandbythewayforanyonewhocaresSpotlightmaybecomingbackokayIamdonewith spoilersnowcough* and how he and Nan ended up together later, and why Brody and Nan aren't together. And thank you so much! It means a lot to see that people really like my fanfictions and writing! And ah, Blank Space. I read through it and can definitely see that my writing has improved, but I love that story, because it was my first and my baby that helped me get inspired to write more. It's super cool that that is the one that got you hooked! And wow, you cried? That's really cool to hear for me and means a lot! That probably sounds super maniacal. xD What I mean is that I find it amazing that my writing was good enough to may you cry.**

 **Woah, that was a lot of review responding. . Oops! Hopefully you guys made it out alive through there. If you guys skipped it, I wouldn't blame you though. xD It was rather long, but I like to respond to reviewers and show them I appreciate their reviews! Plus, I like to build relationships with the reviewers as well, as you guys probably know. Anyways, let's cut to the chase already and get to the real reason you guys are here. The Story! Whether you interpret that to mean the actual text or Teague is up to you. c;**

* * *

 _Raven's Point of View_

* * *

"Please, sir, don't hold my mother's actions against me." I'm not faking how sincere I sound. I don't want to make an impression based off of my 'dead' - if she only was, because I would give anything to trade her back for Father and would do so in a heartbeat - mother, because I don't want to be thought of and defined by her. Even if I'm only here because of her. "I want to make up for what my mother did."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe those lies?" King Teague gets to his feet angrily, and I flinch backwards a bit.

"King Teague, I promise you, I am not lying." I shake my head, trying to regain some confidence. "Fae don't lie."

"Get out of here!" He snarls the words, causing me to flinch again. "Guards, escort her out! Now!"

"Wait!" I hold my hands out, bracing myself to get attacked just in case. "I know how to save your wife!"

He glares down at me. "Why should I believe scum like you?

"Father!" Both of our heads snap to look over at a boy standing near the corner. He actually looks rather attractive, with his black hair and his brown eyes. Is he the second-born, Tyler? My mother mentioned him in the plan. She wants me to win him over and flirt with him, but I'm not quite sure I want to toy with anyone's emotions. It just doesn't seem right. "We should hear her out."

His anger turns, for a few moments, towards his son. "Tyler, the gnomes poisoned my parents! While we may not have gotten along, they still murdered your grandparents and ensured that you never knew them. For all we know, your mother has been poisoned by the gnomes and this girl has been sent here to finish the job!"

" _This girl_ has a name, and seeing as she is royalty and you are a _Fate_ , I believe you should be showing her proper respect by at least addressing her by her name." I'm shocked to see him standing up to his father and arguing with him in such a manner, especially in front of me. You'd think they'd want to show unity, and not division. Mother would be so happy to see how the family relations are going right now. She'd probably say that this is perfect and will benefit us even more.

The thought makes me sick.

"Tyler, your input is not necessary right now." There's a hidden threat in that statement, letting Tyler know that he'll be getting talked to about this later, no doubt. "Please leave."

"But I would pre-" He starts to continue the argument, and King Teague seems even angrier.

I can feel the anger coming off him in waves, and it's actually almost painful. I'm sure the other Fae can feel it too. "This is not up for discussion, Tyler. I am a Fate. Now _go._ " He points at the door. "This is important business."

Right as Tyler spins on his feel to stomp out in a huff, the boy who announced my arrival pops his head in, eyes wide with fear and panic. "Oh, yo-your high-highness!"

"This is important business, Mida! I told you not to disturb us till after this is over!" He's really losing his cool. It must be because his wife is sick, and that's stressing him out. I always thought - from the stories I heard - that Queen Wilhelmina was the reason Teague was level-headed. Apparently without her, things fall apart.

The boy - if his name is Mida, then I'll guess that he's a descendant of Midas, which explains the gloves as being more than a job-based accessory - pulls back a little, as if afraid he'll be attacked. "But it is extr-extremely im-important, si-sire! I was tol-told to infor-inform you righ-right a-away, no ma-matter wha-what!" I wonder for a moment how they put up with his constant stuttering, before shaming myself when I realize that that is a thought my mom would have. Of course, my mom would also say something about it. At least I won't do that. "The q-queen has take-taken a tu-turn for the w-worse!"

King Teague looks as if he had a pound of bricks just smacked him in the face and was punched in the gut. "What?" The anger fades away into horror.

"Your highness...?" I say hesitantly. "Perhaps now you will consider my offer to help?"

* * *

 **Sorry if that's on the shorter side guys! I felt it was important for this scene to happen, but I knew it was going to be on the shorter side. Hopefully the writing is okay too! It's not my best work ever, but I hope it's okay. I'll try to get a better, longer chapter out soon! Also, if you guys are looking for a quicker update, I suggest reviewing, even if it's just a sentence or even if it's friendly criticism. I tend to update stories faster that have more reviews, as it let's me know that people care about that story.  
**

 **Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think, what you guys believe will happen next, and anything you'd like to see (I won't say anything about whether or not this sways my opinion). I love to hear what you guys have to say! As for the next chapter, I need you guys to let me know which of these people you want to see a perspective from:**

 **a) Kiara Carmichael**

 **b) Nan's and Alex's daughter**

 **Let me know in a review who you want! Whoever isn't picked for next chapter will get a chapter from their perspective after, by the way. c; Although I imagine these two would've been getting chapters in their perspectives sooner or later, seeing how many people were asking for them. xD**

 **Anyways, tune in next time for another update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - Drowning

**Chapter Six - Drowning**

 **Hey guys! So, after some thought and the fact that she got more votes, I decided that Nan's and Alex's daughter will be receiving a chapter from her perspective before Kiara. Don't worry though. I promise Kiara will get one soon, so long as it's voted. cx Hopefully you guys are excited to see what on earth is going on with that whole family!**

 **Evx : Haha, always the best time to read fanfiction and write reviews, right? xD I'm glad you love it! c: And I'm glad you loved Teague's anger. I wasn't sure if I did it correctly or not, so I'm glad it was good! As for Raven, well, we'll have to see the path she takes. And as for Mina, well, we'll just have to see what happens with her too. cx And here's Nan's daughter's perspective! Sorry this update took so long!**

 **E.M. Grims : I'm glad it was really good! And aw, thank you! I really want to be a writer, I've just been having issues finding my muse when it comes to writing an actual book though. I figure that since I not only enjoy fanfiction but also can use it to practice and develop my writing more, it'll help me get better so that one day I can try and publish a book.**

 **LZ18 : It's good to see you back! Thank you for the compliments on the story, I'm super happy with it so far! Wow, I can't believe my writing was that good! I'll take it as a compliment that you are so obsessed. ^-^ Here's another update for you, because I'm sure I've kept you waiting long enough! Haha, if this story is the next Blank Space, then I'm definitely sure there will be lots of crying. :3 But there will be more characters than Blank Space, which means more shipping, which means double the fun and heartbreak! As for Spotlight, well, you may just find that that has made a reappearance...c;**

 **My goal is totally to take over the front page with my updates, or at least the top of the front page. xD All you other fanfiction writers had better get cracking and update! Mwahahahaha. ;p**

* * *

 _Sierra's Point of View_

* * *

I walk into the art room, and I'm slightly pleased to see I'm the first person here, besides Mr. Zimmer of course. Then again, I wasn't expecting much else, seeing as I'm one of the only kids that actually takes art seriously.

"Hello Mr. Zimmer!" I say, giving him a smile that makes my heart ache a little, because I don't feel like smiling.

He looks up from his desk and gives me a smile in return. "Ah, Sierra! It's so nice to see you. What project do you feel like pursuing today?"

That's one good thing about this class. It's independent art, so I can do whatever I want so long as I finish the projects in time.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could do some painting?" I ask, and he grins a bit wider.

"Of course! I'm sure you know the drill by now, so I won't bore you with the instructions." I nod at his response, quickly heading over to the paint area.

There are already easels up since this is fourth period, and I grab a medium-sized canvas to paint on. I stand, looking at the paint selection, as the rest of the class comes in. After some thinking, I decide to go with acrylic and grab some basic greens and blues to use for the background once I get a rough sketch idea down. It's better to grab some paints in case I get past the sketch, just in case everyone else grabs some paints.

As I sit down on the stool in front of my easel and canvas, a pencil in hand, the door swings open, and in walks a boy that I've never seen at this school ever. He's got chocolate brown hair messed up in that typical way that makes it look like the boy didn't even try. There's a smile on his face that shows he's used to getting his way, but also say that he doesn't try to abuse that. And his eyes. Are they even real? He's got eyes that are the type of blue that make you feel like you are drowning in them, and that beg for you to do what he asks you to do. But they've got these golden speckles in them that all seem to glint, as if they're gold.

More like fool's gold.

This boy makes my heart start beating twice the speed that it was originally, yet I haven't even heard his name. I don't even know what he's like. He's the kind of guy that I always imagined only existed in stories or paintings. Yet, here he is, and my hand itches to draw him myself. But then my mental, sensible, warning bell goes off in my head.

This boy is the exact kind of boy that my mom warned me about. _"Anyone who appears to be too perfect are generally the opposite of perfect."_ And she was speaking from experience. I don't want to get into the same situation she was in. This boy definitely appears to be too perfect. And that means that he's the type of boy I should avoid. Even if my heart says otherwise, and beats so fast that I'm afraid I'm going to die.

"Is this independent art?" He asks, and my resolve to listen to my mom's advice melts a little at the sound of his voice, even though I know this boy will be trouble.

Mr. Zimmer narrows his eyes, and for one of the first times ever I see him angry. He pulls his glasses off his desk, putting them on so he can examine this new boy better. They slip down his nose a little, making him look even angrier as he looks down slightly at this boy.

"Indeed it is. But I'm not sure who you are, or why you're _late_ if you're supposed to be here." Mr. Zimmer folds his arms, still glaring down at this boy.

He takes a deep breathe. "My name is Joshua, sir. And I'm so sorry for coming to class late. You see, the girl showing me - Kiara Carmichael - around has every period with me except for art, and her class is on the other side of the school, so she wasn't able to show me this place." Mr. Zimmer mutters a little bit at the mention of her name, and I grumble inwardly about the fact that she gets to show this boy around even though I should be glad, as it means he won't be anywhere near me for the most part. Joshua doesn't seem to notice our teacher's muttering though, and continues, "She tried to give me instructions, but I was kind of clueless. It took a few tries to get here, because I'm new. Like I said, I'm really sorry. I tried to get here as quick as possible, but there is only so much I can do."

There's honesty shining through in his eyes, and he shrugs in a sort of helpless manner.

Mr. Zimmer sighs, giving Joshua one more look over before taking his glasses back off and setting them on his desk. "I suppose I can't hold that against you." There's still something in his voice that I can't figure out, and a silent message seems to go between the two of them. "As you stated when you came in, this is independent art, so you'll be doing several projects of your choice for this class. Pull up a chair and I'll explain more in detail." He glances around the room, and seeing that all eyes are on him and the new student, says, "What are you all staring at? Get back to work!"

I force myself to tear my eyes off him, spinning back around to face my canvas. I try and sketch ideas, but I can't seem to come up with anything. My head is filled with thoughts of the new student, Joshua, and how fascinated I am by him. I decide that I'm not going to get anything done if I keep thinking about him, and force myself to think about the first thing that comes to mind that isn't him. That isn't too much better though, because I end up making myself think of this morning, before school.

 _I stand at the top of the stairs, standing against the banister as my parents bicker downstairs. Jimmy has his arms wrapped around me, eyes scrunched tight as I cover his ears with my hands. He's crying, and I make sure I don't to try and comfort him a little more. It reminds me of when he was younger, and he'd have nightmares. I'd hug him then too. If only this was a nightmare though, instead of reality._

 _"Alex, you're never at home anymore!" Our mom's voice is raised as she says the words. "I'm surprised our children even know who you are!"_

 _I wince a little. I mean, it's sort of the truth. Our dad_ is _never home. His career as an actor always keeps him busy, and if he's not doing his job he's off hanging out with his friends or going off to some event or another. I barely ever speak to him, and it's always too polite and distant with me. He doesn't even feel like my dad._

 _"That's not my fault, Nan. You know I'm busy." His response is stupid to me, but I don't want to admit that._

 _I can almost imagine my mom bawling up her fists as she says, "Our children need a father. Jimmy needs you to be a good, adult, male role model for him, and Sierra needs you to show her that you aren't going to let her be with any guy who will make her second best."_

 _"I'm doing a fine job as their father now." I wish that was the case, but I know it's not._

 _"That's not true!"_

 _"What do you want me to do, Nan, quit my job? We need money, and my career as an actor gets us quite a bit of that." There's something in his voice that suggests that he's almost_ reminding _her of this.  
_

 _I hear a bit of a sob in my mom's voice. "If you would let me start acting again instead of insisting that I be a stay at home mom, money wouldn't be a problem and you wouldn't have to be so busy."_

 _"Do you really want the children to have to be traveling all the time, or never have either of their parents home? Because that is what would happen if we did that."_

 _"Alex, I_ miss _having you at home." Now my mom is crying, and I let myself imagine that they're hugging down there, even though I know they aren't._

 _"I'll try to be around more, okay? I promise." An empty promise. He promises it every time, but it never happens. I don't understand why my mom even buys it anymore._

 _There's a slightly higher pitch to my mom's voice as she says, "Okay."_

 _"You make sure the kids are awake and getting ready for school, alright? I'll make some quick breakfast for them, and then I have to get off to work." I hear him kiss her on the cheek - or is the other way around? - and then my mom's footsteps as she comes this way._

I blink my eyes to force away the tears that were starting to well up there. That was the worst thing that could've possibly happened. I focus on the white canvas, realizing I've done literally nothing, but then I'm reminded of the walls of my room. My father promised we'd paint them together sometime, and told me to wait for him so we could do it together. They're still white today.

I'm afraid I'll find myself drowning in tears if this keeps up. Shaking my head to try and rid me of the feeling again, I stand up, grabbing the canvas and paints angrily. I spin around to put them away, growing frustrated with myself, and run right into someone. And that someone happens to be Mr. Perfect himself, Joshua.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He grabs my arm to steady me with one hand, rubbing his forehead where we bounced into each other with the other. "That was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." It definitely wasn't his fault, but I'm too upset to say anything to correct him. Plus, I'd like to talk to this boy as little as possible. "Are you okay?"

I don't respond, shaking his hand off my arm and hurrying off to the supply table. I allow myself to look back as I set the paints and canvas back in their spots, and he stands there, hands at his sides and eyes narrowed in a confused manner. Is he confused that I reacted the way I did, rejecting his charm instead of falling into the trap? Or is he confused as to why I was being so rude to him when he apologized and took all the blame for something I did? I feel like it's the latter, but I have myself believe it's the former anyways.

I walk over to Mr. Zimmer's desk, taking a deep breathe. "Can I go to the bathroom, Mr. Zimmer?" I'm relieved that I manage to keep the upset quiver out of my voice. Turns out the acting classes have been paying off.

He glances up from a project he's grading, and nods as if he's not really listening. "Yes, yes. Of course. Take the pass." I probably could've asked him if I could go to China, and he would've said yes.

Of course, I don't need to go to China. I just need to go somewhere where I can hide my tears that seem unstoppable today. The bathroom is the most logical place, because it's not a place that you have to have much of a reason to go to. Most of the time, the reason is kind of guessable.

I grab the pass from its hook on the wall by the door, and hurry off to the bathroom. This is definitely going to make the 'Worst Days of My Life' list. Of course, most days have been making that list recently, but there's not much I can do about that. I rush down the hallway for the closest bathroom, hoping that my tears can be held off till I reach it.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's Sierra for you. She's actually kind of sad to write about, seeing as her life isn't exactly all rainbows and butterflies. I promise, we'll delve more into the story of what's up with her parents and why Nan and Brody aren't together as time progresses. For now though, hopefully that satisfies you guys.  
**

 **What did you guys think of that chapter? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? What did you think of Sierra's reaction to Joshua's compared to Kiara's? What did you think of Sierra in general, or her parents' relationship? Any specific reactions to the chapter? Predictions?**

 **Who would you guys like to see a perspective from next?**

 **a. Kiara Carmichael (Brody's and Savannah's daughter)**

 **b. Joshua (Mina's and Teague's son)**

 **c. Abigail (Mina's and Teague's daughter)**

 **d. Anthony Carmichael (Brody's and Savannah's son)**

 **e. Raven Goldmine (Annalora's and ?'s daughter)**

 **Let me know your answers (if you're up for it) and who you'd like to see a perspective from next in a review! See you guys at my next update, depending on which story it's at. c: Remember, if you want an update for a particular story, please review it! The more reviews a story has, the more likely I am to update that one next (although I do try to make sure I update all four).**

 **My ownership of the first page of An Unfortunate Fairytale fanfiction continues. :3**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - You Got Me Alone

**Chapter Seven - You Got Me Alone**

 **Hey guys, I'm back again with another update! I was considering doing a chapter from Kiara's point of view, but I've decided instead to go with another Meague child perspective. Yup, that's right! Everyone welcome Abigail back up! Now I know that that might be disappointing for some of you, but as Evx was the only one to review and she requested either Raven or a Meague child, I decided to go with Abigail. It's time to get another plot point going! c: And it'll be quite a fun one.**

 **Evx : I'm glad it was a good chapter! ^-^ And I totally understand not knowing what to say in response to a chapter. That happens to me all the time. c; And as you requested, here's a perspective from a Meague child! And I see you stepping up your game and keeping me from dominating the top of the fanfiction page. I got my eye on you. ;p**

 **Now I'll go on with the chapter, so we get have some more excitement happening on the planes!**

* * *

 _Abigail's Point of View_

* * *

I rush to my mom's room, having just been given awful news by one of my servant friends. Wisteria, a violet-haired and violet-eyed nymph with brown skin, came running up to me as I came closer to the throne room. I'd been hoping to see the visitor who I hadn't been told was coming, but all thought of that changed when Wisteria informed me that my mother had gotten worse. As I head towards her room, I find myself held back by a crowd. I look around, desperate to try and find some way around the crowd or at least a way to see past them, but there doesn't seem to be one.

Someone taps my shoulder, and I spin around to see a girl that I know I've never laid my eyes on before. Her eyes meet mine, a soft blue unlike my father's hard blue. Her hair is black with one, gold streak through it, and her dress is black and red. Not to mention it looks uncomfortable. Her soft eyes and nice smile on her face have me liking her right away, even though I don't even know her name.

"Hello there." She says, extending a hand which I shake quickly. "Do you need some help seeing over the crowd so you can know what's going on?"

I nod my head, not even bothering to consider the fact that I don't know this girl. "Yes, I need to know what's going on with my mom."

She glances around, before positioning herself by a pillar, crouching ever so slightly, cupping her hands, and gesturing for me to stand on them. "It'll be a bit wobbly, but this should let you see over some of the Fae's heads." When I seem a little hesitant, she shakes her head with slight exasperation and says with complete confidence, "Come on, it'll be fine! Do you want to see or not?"

I climb up shakily, one hand on her shoulder and one hand on the pillar to balance as I try and see over the crowd. I actually can, and I watch my dad as he and the castle healer talk. Both of their faces are grave, and I can see a slight shadow of panic - maybe even fear - in my dad's eyes. I grab onto the girl's shoulder a bit tighter unconsciously, and watch Tyler's face as his eyes widen.

Tyler is worried? Tyler never worries about anyone. I doubt he even loves or cares for anyone in our family, besides maybe Mom. If he's worried, that means Mom is in actual trouble. Dad shakes his head furiously at the healer, but over the muttering and whispering I can't hear what he says to the healer. They head into my mom's room with Tyler close behind. The door shuts, and I jump down and stumble a little, trying to shove my way into the crowd to get to my mother's room. The girl grabs my hand, but I try to shake her off, starting to panic.

"Princess Abigail, please, this isn't a good time for you to go barging in there. You will be of no help there right now." She says, tugging me away.

I jerk my hand away, glaring at her with tears welling up in my eyes. I can feel my eyes, starting to prepare to flicker white, and I shut them. "How do you know my name? I don't even know yours!"

"Everyone knows the names of the Fates' children. As for my name, well, it isn't important." She grabs my hand, pulling me away, and I try to use my feet to halt her to no avail as I wait for my eyes to stop before I start to get away.

"It is to me." I say in response, sensing that I've calmed down enough to open my eyes.

I do, and find that this girl is pulling me in the direction of lots of unused rooms. However, there is one room in this wing that's used. The library. Is she taking me there? Or am I in a lot of trouble? I will be if she isn't taking me to the library and is planning to pull me into one of these unused rooms instead. Suddenly, talking to a stranger doesn't seem like such an appealing or good idea anymore. What have I gotten into?

"Fine." She sighs. "My name is Raven." As I open my name to ask for a last name, deciding I need to find out if I know her family, she adds, "Raven Goldmine."

"Goldmine?" I screech the word, trying to pull away. "You're going to kill me! You've come to continue the work your mom started! I won't let you!"

I actually have no idea how I intend to stop her from killing me and continuing the work her mom, Annalora, started. But making a threat feels good and makes me feel a tiny bit safer, so I try to ignore the fact that I have no way to go through with it. That's not important, right?

"Calm down. If you want to cure your mom, you have to trust me." She looks back to lock eyes with me for a few seconds, before continuing along.

Finally, she pulls me into the library, not an abandoned room. Maybe I overreacted slightly, or maybe that was a perfectly reasonable reaction. I don't know. I just know that that is how I reacted. She looks around before her eyes land on a specific bookshelf - one containing lots of locations - and walks right over there. Her hand that doesn't grip mine skims the shelf, tracing over different titles, before she pulls one down about a mountain that looks incredibly cold and high. She then proceeds to tug me over to a table, releasing my hand and sitting down in order to open the book.

She begins to flip through the pages, and I look over her shoulder in confusion. "What are you looking for?"

"Sit." Instead of answering, she gives a simple instruction as she points at the seat across from her.

Reluctantly, I sit, and after a few restless minutes I ask again, "What are you looking for?"

"The disease your mom is suffering from? I know it. It's one that, well, the gnomes invented for biological warfare. It takes awhile to develop though, at least ten years, so they ditched it to work on other, faster diseases. I have a hunch that my mom somehow managed to give it to your mom at some point, and that it's only just started developing." She says it all fast, still flipping through a few pages.

I gape at her, and after a moment of searching for my voice, I end up asking, "What does that have to do with what you are looking for?"

There are so many more questions I want to ask. But I have a feeling I won't get an answer or I won't like the answer I get. Plus, it seems like what she's looking for is a lot more important than all the other rabbit trails I could follow.

She suddenly flips back a page, pointing at a water color sketch of a blue flower. "This flower grows on this mountain. Mount Libitina. It's a flower that, essentially, is created from ice. They would melt anywhere else, but this mountain is cold enough that they can survive. As a child, I suspected that this could cure the disease that your mom is now suffering from. I don't think it will now. However, I do believe that the mountain does have to do with the cure itself."

"So, you're saying that if I go to this...this Mount Libitina, I'm likely to find the cure for my mom? I can save her?" I ask, eyes widening and pleading for her to be right.

She takes a deep breathe before saying, "If you go to Mount Libitina and reach the peek, you'll find the cure there."

I stand up the instant she says it, already preparing myself to go. Somewhere deep down, I know that it has to be me that goes. I don't know why, or how for that matter, but I know that that's the case. I create a mental checklist of everything I'll need. Most of it I can grab from the stables or my room. A few things I can get sent to me without raising suspicions, although I'll have to be careful as the servants are paying more attention now that Joshua has run. There are also a few things I'll have to steal, but it won't be a bother. If it weren't for Joshua running, it would be simple to have them sent to me, so I don't really count it as illegal stealing. It's mine anyways, right?

"I've got to get supplies." I say, turning to go.

"Wait!" I glance back to see that Raven looks panic-stricken. "Shouldn't you tell someone about this? Get Fae to go with you, or even better, instead of you? It's dangerous!"

"No, no one would believe me if I told them about this. Firstly, I'm too young to have an idea that matters. Secondly, if I say that you told me, my father will never believe me, as I'm sure you've already gathered. And thirdly, I just know that I have to go. No Fae would come with me anyways, and as I just said, I'm the one who has to go." I pause, and then add, "Plus, it can't be that dangerous."

"Princess Abigail, I-" Raven starts.

I interrupt with, "Abigail is fine. Please, drop the title."

"-have never heard a story of someone actually managing to climb to the peek of Mount Libitina, let alone come down! At least not alive!" Raven finishes, and I just shake my head.

"Then it's a time for firsts. I know that I can get a cure for my mom, Raven! And then everyone won't see me as a Freak or hate me. I'll be a hero, like my mom! I'll make her proud. And I can save her life." I hesitate, a little sad when I finish with, "Joshua would've understood if he were here. He would've been the only Fae who would believe me - and you - and help me."

Raven stands up. "T-Then let me help you. I can help you find the cure!"

I shake my head stubbornly. "No, you have to stay here. You'd get into lots of trouble if you and I both disappeared. My father would want your head. He'd blame you, and might still, for my disappearance. But if you're here, it'll be much easier to stay out of trouble, or argue against it. I'd say get help from Joshua, but he isn't here, and Tyler is an awful Fae who never helps anyone. He just hurts them." I say the last bit bitterly, turning to go again.

"But what abou-" Raven begins, and I cut her off as I head for the door.

"It doesn't matter! I've got to do this. You wouldn't understand!" And then I'm out the door, heading for my room.

I have to begin packing.

* * *

 **Woah, what do you guys think of that? Raven knows the disease that Mina is suffering, caused by gnomes (particularly Annalora), and thinks she knows the location of the cure (but not the actual cure)? And Abigail is going to go get it, but not tell anyone? This all seems like a recipe for disaster, or a recipe for success. Please, tell me what you guys think! I'd love to find out what you guys are expecting to have happen next, or what you hope to see!  
**

 **Out of curiosity, does anyone have any ships yet for the series? Not counting any ships that are already in the story (Nan and Alex, Mina and Teague, Brody and Savannah, Ever and Nix, and Charlie and his girl). I'm interested to see if you guys are wanting any marriages broken, or if you like any of these kids with other kids yet! c: Please let me know this, and any reactions/the answers to my above questions in a review! Your reviews are always inspiring, so if you like the story and want me to continue, please review!**

 **Speaking of reviews, please also let me know who you want me to do a perspective from next in this story!**

 **A. Kiara Carmichael (Savannah's and Brody's daughter)**

 **B. Joshua (Mina's and Teague's son)**

 **C. Arthur (Ever's and Nix's son)**

 **D. Jinx (Ever's and Nix's daughter)**

 **Now I'm done for now, so I'm going to go work on other updates! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and are as excited for the next one as I am! I have some fun things in store for this story.**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - Without Me

**Chapter Eight - Without Me**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another update for you guys. This one took awhile to write for a few reasons. At first, I really tried to write this chapter on what's going on with Joshua and from his perspective. I really did. However, I just couldn't get it to work (I intend to having that little story progression come soon, it just probably won't be from his perspective). I tried to do Jinx next. However, I was having issues with writing that as well, and I also realized that that chapter has to come after one (potentially two) other chapters. So, that lead me to choose my own person to do this chapter from, as I am inspired to write what happens next in this storyline. So, get ready!**

 **Long car rides are definitely the time to work on these updates. I normally do work on them on car rides - along with reading - and I finished up this update (although I worked on it during my trip as well) and did a whole Little Black Star chapter along the way as well. Not to mention I've got some inspiration for a Who Dun It : Grimm Edition and a Spotlight update finally as well! :D Yay!**

 **Evx : Aw, you doubt Abigail? Why on earth would you doubt her? cx Nah, I would doubt her too. It doesn't seem like she really knows what she's doing, does it? Although, when you say "my child's child", are you saying Teague is your child? Or that Mina is your child? And something could go wrong, but that's always the case, is it not? And my apologies for this chapter not being in Joshua's perspective! We'll get another from his perspective at some point, I promise.**

 **Megue 3 : Thank you for the compliments! It means a lot to hear you say that you love them and that they're good. Sorry for the wait for this next chapter! Hopefully it's worth it. As for your theory, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we? Sorry that this chapter isn't from Jinx's perspective, although I hope it's good anyways. I promise, I did try and write one from her perspective, and I intend to soon. As for Charlie? Don't worry, he'll make an appearance sooner or later. He's got kids too. ^-^ And you are welcome! Thank you for reading my fanfictions! Your reviews always make me smile. c: Imll try and keep up the great work!**

 **Mik : It's nice to see you back! Now I am back as well. xD I'm glad it was a nice chapter. As for being unsure about trusting Raven, that's probably smart. As you said, we don't really know if she's intending to follow Annalora's plan or not, do we? So it's probably smart to be wary. And I agree, having a close to death loved one and a missing son probably won't be made any better with Abigail disappearing. She's not thinking about that though. She just wants to help, which is good in thought. It probably should've been thought through more though. And I agree, if Mina died along with Abigail disappearing as well, Teague would almost definitely start destroying the Fae plane. It might not even be intentional either. After all, we learned in Forever that it's pretty much impossible for someone to rule as a Fate alone. Hopefully you like this chapter and think that I have kept up the great writing, and hopefully I've stayed cool!**

 **Now, let's get to the story! We need to find out whose perspective we are seeing from anyways.**

* * *

 _Arthur's Point Of View_

* * *

After getting dragged off by Tyler and reported, only to escape getting an actual punishment, I made my way back to the stable. Whoever was arriving was most likely not going to impact me and my life. It's not like I'd ever see them, as I'm not on guard duty. I'm still in training. However, I didn't agree with the fact that I didn't get any punishment. What I did was wrong. I'd been in a foul mood after being shown up in sword training by stupid Rowan, and practicing away for a long time. I reacted rudely to the Princess, and even though I don't necessarily like her, I shouldn't have acted like that. I should've gotten punished. And so, I basically decided a punishment for myself, although it would benefit me in the long run. I ended up making myself practice with my sword and shield again.

And frankly, I'm exhausted.

I even stayed out here while everyone else seemed to drop what they were doing and go inside. I'm not sure what for, although there probably was a reason. I'll find out what it was about later. For now, I keep practicing my sword moves, although they're slower now that I'm more tired. I lean my sword edge down into the ground for a moment in order to catch my breathe. I've worked up a pretty decent sweat. My self-inflicted punishment seems to be done now; anymore and I would probably collapse from exhaustion. Hopefully I'll be good enough to beat Rowan next time. That's when I hear a noise from behind me, and I grab my sword.

Swinging around, I point the tip of my sword at the intruder, who in returns snarls, "Point that sword away from me, Arthur. Not that you'd actually be able to do any damage to me if we were to fight." As if to make a point, they pull a sword out of their own scabbard, and shove my own down to the ground with a quick move.

I huff, jerking my sword away and sheathing it. "Rowan." I didn't even realize it was him, seeing as it's been getting darker and darker outside. I hadn't even noticed. I recognize him by his voice though.

"Arthur." He responds mockingly. He sheathes his sword, although one hand stays on the hilt, and steps a bit closer. Now I can see him. He blows his platinum blonde hair out of his face, examining me with his pale gold eyes. We're the same height, so neither of us are looking down at each other. He obviously feels as if he's better than me. Well, he's stupid and only getting by by brawn and luck, so his opinion doesn't matter. Is his mentor the captain of the royal guard? No. Did his parents help Queen Mina get to King Teague and save the Fae plane? Nope.

I think because of him I'm losing some of my maturity.

I scowl at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, idiot." He shoots back.

"I happen to be practicing." I say in a matter of fact tone.

He snickers. "Trying to get better in order to make up for your humiliating defeat?"

"Oh shut up. What's your excuse?" I snap back. Not exactly the calm, mature response I envisioned.

"My reasons are my own. I don't need to report them to you." Is Rowan's abrupt response.

So, I decide to go a different route in getting him to tell me. "As a training member of the royal guards I am going to have to insist you tell me what it is you are doing out here, or else I am going to have to report you to-"

He interrupts. "Geez, tattle tail. I'm going to check on my stallion, as I didn't get a chance to earlier. I don't believe that's illegal or frowned upon, is it?"

"N-No..." I respond, shaking my head. Is that really the case?

"Exactly. So get out of my way." He shoves me aside, and I stumble back as he walks farther into the stables.

I stand there for a few moments, frowning. I really don't have any right to accuse him of being up to anything. Besides antagonize me, he hasn't done anything to suggest that he has evil intent. I just don't get a good feeling from him. Then again, maybe I'm just being stupid because I was beaten by him. In any case, I probably should be going back.

But, as I turn to go, I hear a girl's angry voice. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Leave a pretty girl like you alone?" That's Rowan's voice! I take a step in that direction. What is he doing? "You might get hurt."

"I can handle myself just fine. Leave me alone." He's bothering someone. Should I go check it out?

"It's not safe to be out here alone though." Is he seriously still trying to use that tactic? "At least allow me to escort you back to the castle."

"I'm out here for a reason. Now leave me alone, or I swear I'll-" The girl's voice has raised slightly, and I follow the voices till they're right beside me. When I glance down the hall of stalls, I can see both Rowan and another figure - I'm assuming the girl - standing there. Rowan is leaning casually against the side of a stall, and the girl seems to be wanting to leave. It looks like he's holding onto her wrist though, in order to make sure she doesn't. I can't actually see what the girl looks like however, as she happens to be standing in a rather dark spot of the stable. I can only see her hand and wrist.

He snickers a little, shaking his head. "Please, sweetheart, I'm a knight in training. What are you going to do to me? It's your word against mine."

I don't give the girl a chance to respond as I takes a few steps forward, unsheathing my sword and holding it so the tip is pressed against his back. "I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone, Rowan."

Rowan steps forward and turns, looking at me and spitting at my face. I can see the fact that he is still holding onto the girl's wrist as well. I don't remove my sword, glaring at him. Neither of us turns out gaze away, and the girl doesn't speak for a few moments. It's pure silence, and I can't say I know what Rowan is going to do.

"Please let go of me and leave me alone." The girl's voice is no longer angry. Instead it is a sort of cool calm, and is almost frightening.

After glaring at me for a few moments longer, Rowan rolls his eyes at me and releases the girl's hand. "Only since the lady asked so nicely." He says it in a fake gentlemanly way, glancing at the girl and bowing to her with a roll and sweep of his arm. "I'll see you around, m'lady." He then turns to me, and is much more threatening. "Don't think I'm stopping because of your 'act of bravery.' We both know that if it came down to a fight, I'd beat you. Every time."

And on that note, he stalks off. There is no way he did what he came here to do - take care of his stallion - and I have to wonder if that ever was his actual intention. If it wasn't, then what was it? I don't think it was to meet the girl, but I can't be sure.

Sighing, I turn to apologize to the girl. "I'm sorry about Rowan. He's a bully and a jerk. He shouldn't have tried to make you stay against your will."

"It's alright. I've dealt with him before." The girl shrugs it off as if it's nothing, and while I try to peer into the dark, I can't seem to make out her face.

Her comment makes me frown though. "Why are you letting him do that? You should tell someone so they can make him stop bothering you."

"It's not like he can actually do anything," Is her response. It startles me. She actually sounds somewhat resigned to the fact that she has to deal with his behavior. That is not okay. How he is acting isn't acceptable. "Besides, I did tell someone about it. Joshua." She sighs a little as she says it. "He normally stopped him. Now that he's gone though, Rowan has started doing it again."

I'm surprised to hear her address the runaway prince without his title. "You must've been close to the prince if he allowed you to address him in such a fashion."

She shakes her head, chuckling a little. "No wonder you're being kind now. You don't realize who I am." I take a step back and my eyes widen as Princess Abigail steps out of the shadows. "If being Joshua's sister counts as being close to him, then yes, we were extremely close."

I sputter for a moment before actually being able to respond, and I drop down on my knee as I do. "Y-Your Highness. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you." Her face - especially her gray eyes - suggest that she already knows this. I'm stupid. She even said that she knew that to me. "And I'm sorry about my previous behavior. I wasn't myself."

"Don't apologize for being truthful. As my brother said, I'm extremely annoying." Seeing the princess put herself down in such a manner is actually rather sad.

"But-" I want to protest, because I think she is wrong.

She cuts me off, not letting me argue with her. "Trust me, I've used to getting the response you gave from people." It sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than me. "It doesn't phase me anymore."

"Princess Abigail, you shouldn't _have_ to be used to that." I say, shaking my head. "You're the princess!"

She shakes her head, laughing a little. "That's the whole issue!"

"What?" I ask, confused by how that's the whole problem.

"You wouldn't understand," Is her rather sad response. Before I can even say anything else in argument, she speaks again, so I listen instead of interrupting right away. "It doesn't matter either way. Thank you for ways you did back there with Rowan. Now, if you excuse me, I have something to do."

She turns to go, but then I speak up, because I realize something odd about how she's dressed. It seems supisciously like a get up that would be worn in order to sneak away and be less noticeable, not to mention they seem like human plane clothes. Not something a princess should wear. Her hair is in a simple and messy braid, and she's wearing jeans and black boots made for hard times, like walking in a mountain. She is also wearing a lightweight, dark gray jacket. It doesn't look princess-y at all. "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

Princess Abigail huffs, and I start to realize how impatient she is, along with how impatient she seems to have been this entire conversation. "Are all knights in training as annoying as the ones I've spoken to so far are?" Geez, what's happened to the kind princess who I was being a jerk to earlier? She seems to have disappeared completely. "I'm on a mission, and I don't have time to lose."

"A...mission?" I can't actually imagine her father giving her a mission. He's been extra careful recently with his children, seeing as Prince Joshua ran away and Queen Mina is sick. This all seems extremely suspicious. "You seem to be dressing in awfully dark colors for a mission you've been given. Are you sure you aren't trying to pull the same stunt that your brother pulled, so you can be with him? You did say he protected you, and you seem to have gotten along with him best." I wince, realizing I probably shouldn't even be suggesting that the royal family acts like this.

"W-What?" She actually looks appalled that I would suggest that. "No! I'm not running away. But..." She hesitates, and then says, "I have to save my mom. I expect you to believe me, but I think I know where to get a cure for my mom, and I have to get it. I'm the only one who can."

I hesitate. She really seems convinced about this. I doubt I know anything that would be able to change her mind, and even if I did, I know she wouldn't listen to me. I was too much of a jerk to her earlier. Even if I attract someone's attention to the situation, I don't see how it would stop her unless they pretty much locked her up, and then she'd hate me and probably everyone else involved forever. She would probably just keep trying until she managed to get away. And what if she's right? What if she _is_ the only one who can get this cure? What if she's the only one who can find it? If I stop her right now, I could essentially be the reason that the queen dies, if she does. If I intend to promise to serve the royal family, then I need to start practicing now. That means I can only make one decision in this situation about this self-given mission. Hopefully I'm not putting my head in the noose in the process.

"I believe you." I say finally, taking a drop breathe. "And I'll let you go in this crazy quest. I won't even tell anyone about this on one condition."

She seems to be surprised by my statement, but also seems rather suspicious. "What's the condition?"

"You let me come with you and help you." The moment the words leave my lips, she's protesting.

"No. No way whatsoever. I don't get along with you, Arthur. I'm not going to make this journey torturous for myself by agreeing to that," Is her argument against it.

She says my name so easily, as if we are great friends. News flash? We aren't, and that's not just because of status. It makes me a little more than frustrated, and the fact that she is trying to reject my offer to help her isn't helping me to cool down. If I were her, I'd jump at the opportunity to have anyone along who could help me, although I admit that I'd be slightly less enthusiastic if I didn't get along with them. In her case, however, she acts as if I'd be a burden to take along. She doesn't have any idea of what she's going to face out there, does she? Plus, there's still the fact that she's acting as if she's the only one who will suffer if she agreed to this. Does she think I want to come with her? Because I don't, especially because I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I do.

"Look, for one thing, you need a better disguise than the one you have. You're way too easy to identify the way you are currently dressed. If a Fae or a Reaper were to be sent after you by the king in order to track you down and bring you back - because you know some will be - and they were to see you, you'd be caught. No questions asked. I can get you a much better one that should be pretty easy to travel in if you agree to me coming along on this self-given quest of yours. Secondly, how exactly are you planning on getting anywhere? I'm assuming on your stallion, and if you are intending to ride on your steed," The look on her face tells me that that is exactly what she intended, "you're going to be even more noticeable. He kind of sticks out, your highness." That's the understatement of the year. A pretty much pure black pegasus is likely to stick out like a sore thumb, unless they suddenly became extremely popular. Most Fae prefer lighter-colored pegasi, if they even go for a winged horse. "Once again, if a Reaper or Fae were to be sent after you and spotted that stallion, you'd be caught. Thirdly, there's the matter of your protection. No offense to you," She can take offense to what I'm about to say if she wants to for all I care, "but you're a princess. I would bet you have no idea how to use a weapon. You probably know no hand to hand combat either." She makes a slight face at this, but I ignore it. "That means not only can you not make any offensive attacks, you also can't do any self-defense. Sure, you could get lucky, but luck is fickle and won't last even if it happens to be in your favor for a bit. If anyone with malicious intent for the royal line were to find and attack you, you'd be doomed. The whole point of my training is so that I can protect you and your family. It makes sense for you to bring me along."

Her face tells me that even though she can see the fact that all my points are good, she is trying and failing to find some way to argue against my points so that she can tell me no. So, I decide to lay down the icing on the cake. "There's also the small detail that I said I wouldn't tell anyone you were leaving _if you brought me along_. If I come, it's impossible for me to tell anyone that you are gone, so you'll have more time before they notice and send some creatures after you. If I don't come, well, they'll be after you pretty quickly." I don't actually intend to do that, because if she's right about this whole cure thing, she has to go. But I have to threaten her so that she agrees. "And more importantly, do you even have any plan for provisions? Or are you planning to stumble along blindly when it comes to food and the like?"

Her eyes brighten slightly at the last reason for why she should want my help. Apparently she _can_ argue against that one. "I have planned for provisions." She pulls a black satchel I failed to notice previously in front of her. "Ever since my mom became a Fate alongside my dad, she's been trying to encourage the growth of towns, cities, and villages, as well as the creation of new ones." As if I didn't know that. Everyone on the Fae plane probably knows that at this point. "I intended to go to the nearest one," She opens the satchel to reveal that it is filled with gold coins that I doubt she earned herself, "and get my provisions there. However-"

I have to admit, I am pleasantly surprised that she at least thought ahead about some aspect of her survival. She's slightly more intelligent than I first thought, but only slightly. However, there is still the fact that she needs my help. So, I finish her statement for her. "-you'll be noticed so quickly at a place near the castle the way you're intending to travel."

Once again, I reflect on the fact that I probably shouldn't speak this way to a Royal. If she accepts my help, I'll work on being more respectful. It's hard though, because she's just so dang annoying!

" _However_ ," She says again, sounding slightly more annoyed than she already did, "I agree that _maybe_ I could use a tiny bit of help on this mission. So, I agree to your condition," I almost heave a sigh of relief, but then she adds, "but with one condition of my own."

Oh great. My sigh is no longer a relieved one, but rather an exasperated one. "What is this condition?" I might as well find out what crazy thing the princess wants, as I can detect a growing sense of urgency in her voice. If worst comes to worst, I'll just agree and then convince her to change the condition later.

"I want you to teach me to fight." Her condition actually manages to stun me. Maybe I underestimated her a little.

"W-What?" That's the only response I can give, because I certainly was _not_ expecting that.

"You heard me. We don't have time to waste on me repeating myself!" Now we're both frustrated with each other, although I'm becoming less and less so and she's becoming more and more so.

While I understand that there's a bit of a rush, I still hesitate to agree. "I'm just a knight in training, your highness. I'm not sure I'm qualified to tea-"

She cuts me off. "If there are multiple attackers, you can't take them all at once. Or if you are injured, knocked out, or separated from me, then I'm defenseless. And, as you said earlier, I'll be doomed. Besides, you're going to be a full knight soon, and I'm almost fifteen. I shouldn't be so helpless. So deal or no deal?" She waits maybe a half of a second before continuing, not even giving me a chance to think it through and actually agree. "Deal? Great. Let's go."

"Wait!" I shake my head. "Let's get that disguise for you that I mentioned earlier. Then I can show you a different, better way that we can travel."

She heaves a sigh. "Right. Fine. But we have to be quick!"

For a moment, I think I see a scared little girl underneath what I've been seeing who just wants her mom to be safe. If I'm allowed, I'd even suggest that she just wants to be accepted. However, I quickly see that that's not the case, because her annoyed look is still there when I blink. I nod, gesturing for her to follow me so that we can go grab the stuff.

* * *

 **Woah, what did you guys think about all that? Did you guys like the look into Arthur's head, so that we could find out what exactly is going on with him? What did you guys think about Rowan? What's your opinion on his rivalry with Arthur, and the encounter Arthur interrupted with Abigail? Did you like the whole conversation with Arthur and Abigail? How do you guys feel about him coming on the mission? Do you guys like him as a character? Who's your favorite character so far?  
**

 **And speaking of characters, which character out of these would you like to see a chapter from next?**

 **a.) Kiara Carmichael's perspective (Savannah's and Brody's daughter)**

 **b.) Tyler's perspective (Mina's and Teague's son)**

 **c.) Abigail's perspective (Mina's and Teague's daughter)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys the next time I update! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm super excited to look into this whole plot continue to hatch and grow in the story. c: Please leave a review if you liked this chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - In My Sights

**Chapter Nine - In My Sights**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another update for all of you! ^-^ Last we left off, Abigail agreed to have Arthur join her in a quest to cure Mina's sickness. However, we're going to take a break from that plot (as I believe there's been at least two chapters in a row involving it) and go back to one of our other situations. Who is ready to see who we're jumping to this time and what's going to happen next? I know I am!**

 **Evx : Hm, really? Interesting. Whether or not that develops more as the story goes will have to be seen. ^-^ Ah, I thought Mina was your child, but I wasn't sure. cx And I'm glad it was a good chapter!**

 **Meague : I'm glad you kile where this is going! And ooh, that scene was cute. That's cool that it reminds you of that! Whether or not an ArthurXAbigail ship will fly and whether or not we'll get any cute, romantic scenes from them will just have to be seen. I'm glad you can't wait to see what happens next, hopefully this wait wasn't too much!**

 **Also, I'm going to throw out there that Rowan is a child of one of our not-so-beloved An Unfortunate Fairytale characters. Who that is will hopefully be revealed as time goes on. So, it is quite possible that he will end up getting a chapter perspective later. We will just have to see!**

 **Now, let's get on to the new chapter! Since no one stated specifically who they wanted a perspective from next (believe me, I tossed around who I could do it from and actually changed my mind on it) I have chosen! Hopefully you guys are good with it. After all, another sub-plot needs worked on!**

* * *

 _Tyler's Point of View_

* * *

I have never really gotten along with either of my parents compared to either of my siblings. To be honest, I just haven't been able to get along with any of my family. But my mom has alway been the one I got along with the most, and she always served as the buffer and peacemaker. With her gone, it seems like my father and I are always constantly at war, even if we aren't actually fighting. I just can't get along with him, even with us both suffering from Mom being sick.

So, I have decided to take my mind off that whole mess. There's a stranger around here somewhere; a pretty, gnome princess who is apparently related to a murderous 'Annalora' that I've only heard unbelievable stories about. I do believe them, but I can't help but wonder if they've grown to be taller tales than hey actually are. I want to talk to her, even if my father disapproves of her, doesn't want her here, and most likely wouldn't want me speaking to her. The question is, where is she?

I get my answer a few moments later, when I hear a cry from where I stand on a balcony as I stare at the night sky. I had been standing there to try and figure out the possible locations she could be at. I guess it was more helpful than I thought. Leaning over the balcony railing, I see Princess Raven Goldmine seated on a pure white bench, head in her hands as she cries. I grab it, swinging myself up and over so that I land beside her. She doesn't notice, so I move around to sit beside her. I'm not really concerned about whether or not I scare her.

"Are you crying because of my father?" She looks up at my words, startled, and I see that she'd begun to calm down. Her face lights up in embarrassment, and she quickly tries to clear the tears. "Were you?"

She hesitates before nodding, probably because she was worried about speaking out against one of the 'precious and beloved' Fates. "Yes, I was."

I'm disappointed. "That was already a fair amount of time ago today. You looked so much stronger in there. I expected more."

She stares at me, looking shocked at my statement. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." I mutter, not really meaning. "I'm not very good with other Fae." That part I do mean. I'm not good around other people. No one likes me, and barely anyone bothers to hide it. I don't really blame them. "You just seemed like a much more interesting, strong princess in there. Not someone who was going to cry and give up because the Death Reaper yelled at them for something their mother caused in him."

"You don't know me." I've annoyed her, not that I really care. If anything, it'll make this conversation more interesting.

I shrug. "And that has anything to do with how I judged you? You don't know someone when you judge them by their cover."

"Don't you have any manners?" She gasps, and I almost want to laugh.

"Didn't know a prince needed one. Although you obviously don't, seeing as you just told me I don't." I cross my arms, waiting for a response.

"You're rude." She sounds shocked by that fact. It's actually quite funny.

I roll my eyes. "And you are a hypocrite." I'm already losing interest in this girl. She's not nearly as interesting and tough as I thought she was going to be.

I stand up and go to walk away, but once I am a few feet away, Raven says, "W-Wait!" I turn to look at her. "I'm not sorry for what I said, as it's all true. But I probably shouldn't have said it. I probably have given you a horrible image of myself and the kingdom I represent, haven't I?" She looks me in the eye, looking embarrassed again.

"I don't really care about keeping appearances, as you probably have noticed." My voice is rather flat. I'm definitely tired of this conversation. I already regret starting it, although I suppose it was beneficial so that I stopped thinking of this girl as better than she was.

"Please, let's start again." She's practically begging me. Why? Why does this seem to matter so much to her? As she extends a hand, she says, "I'm Princess Raven Goldmine."

I ignore her hand, bowing mockingly to her in response with a sweep of my arm. "Prince Tyler."

"You could at least be a bit nicer." She says, sounding hurt.

Oh gosh, I'm not going to try and soothe her hurt feelings, so instead I parrot her earlier words. "You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't. But we're the same age." She bites her lip. "Perhaps we could get to know each other and be friends? I don't know how long I'll be here for, after all..."

"I don't do friends." I turn back to walk away again.

"Then can you show me to where I should stay?" As I turn around, I hear and see that she seems rather smug to have found a way to make me have to tolerate her being around me at least for a little while. "I don't know what room I should stay in, at least for now. But seeing as you live here..."

"Why did I even bother starting a conversation with you?" I mutter, not intending for her to hear it as she stands and brushes off her dress.

She looks a bit more smug than she did just a few moments ago. I'll have to admit, she earned a little bit of interest back, but not enough for me to want to be around her. "Your decision, not mine. I'm just reaping the benefits from it."

"Fine. Come on then." I turn and begin to walk away again, forcing her to run in order to catch up.

"Hey!" She practically squeals the word at me, as if she's a child. I bet her and Abigail would get along; they seem similar. Plus, I don't like her.

I rub my ear. "Are you always this annoying?"

She offers me a grin instead. "If we talk more, you can figure out the answer to that."

"Nope. No thanks." I shake my head, beginning to speed up so I am walking ahead of her again.

Her response is, "I think you'll find that I gave you the wrong impression of myself back there. I'll have to show you what I really am like."

"Please don't." I groan. I don't like this girl. Can she leave?

She pauses, and then says, "There are things you don't understand going on here, Prince Tyler." This snags my attention, and I look at her in shock. "Of course, if you don't want to know about all the secrets, I guess that's fine. By the way, my room is this way." She points in the opposite direction. "But I can escort myself now. Good night."

What have I gotten into? What did she mean? Should I say something to my father? Should I try and find out more? Who is this girl really? There are too many mysteries that need solved.

* * *

 **Hm, that was interesting. Sorry this is shorter than usual! I hope it was still good. ^-^ What did you guys think of seeing inside Tyler's head again? I feel like he was a bit jerkier this time, but that's what he really can be like. How do you guys feel about Tyler? Do you think there's still stuff we could learn about him that might change your opinion? What about Raven? What was up with her? Did she seem a bit off based on what we have already seen of her and seem really quick to change how she was acting? Or was I trying and failing to have that expressed? What about Raven's comment about "there are things you don't understand going on here." What did that mean? Do you want Raven and Tyler to keep interacting? If so, why? If not, why? You, of course, don't have to answer any of these questions in a review, but if you want to, please do!**

 **This chapter actually took place at the same time as last chapter. I'm actually glad this was the order they were published I this was the order I wrote them in.**

 **However, now we need to choose who next chapter will be seen from the eyes of! We have two choices currently, whoever is picked will determine who we have as choices next chapter. xD**

 **a.) Kiara Carmichael's point of view (Savannah's and Brody's child)**

 **b.) Abigail's point of view (Teague's and Mina's child)**

 **Please let me know who you want, any reactions you had to this chapter, the overall feel of it, and/or your answers to some of the questions above in a review! Until next time... c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - Taking Me To Places

**Chapter Ten - Taking Me To Places**

 **Well guys, here is the next update of Trouble! Sorry it's taken so long to get this to you guys. What with finishing Little Black Star and plotting Party of the Plane - as well as plotting stuff that will occur in this story but not actually writing any of it - I got more than a little distracted. However, I'm here now!**

 **Evx : Haha, that is true. I suppose I don't really need to know if a Meague child is there, but if there are multiple Meague children or no Meague children. cx And hm, Raven? Suspicious? What? xD You are correct, she _is_ rather suspicious. We'll have to learn more about that as we go. Whether or not it'll cause drama or anything of that sort is yet to be seen. And don't be too quick to judge her. Don't forget what we saw of her from chapter one! Keeping all the puzzle pieces when reading about Raven is something that needs to occur.**

 **Life as a Siren : I'm glad this is great! And that parallel was actually completely unintentional, but now that you point out, I see what you mean! That's actually really cool; nice job catching that!**

 **Since Evx voted for Abigail and Life as a Siren didn't vote for anyone, we'll be getting her perspective! Teehee. This sub plot is one of my favorites so far, as I've planned it for a little while now. However, there are twists in the other sub plots I am very much looking forward to. At the end of this you guys will have to tell me which sub plot you have liked best in this story so far (as this is going to be a trilogy). But I'm getting ahead of myself! Let's just see how Abigail and Arthur are doing, shall we?**

* * *

 _Abigail's Point of View_

* * *

I glance down at myself, looking at the change in outfit. While we originally intended for me to wear the uniform of a girl guard, we found that would draw too much attention to me - and Arthur - as well. It would just be too suspicious. So, we settled on something else. He might've stolen from a girl knight-in-training in order to get some peasant clothing, and then grabs some of his own as well as we're in his room. I changed in his closet. Now, I'm wearing a white blouse, a blue ruffled skirt, and white boots. According to Arthur, townspeople are likely to be dressing simply. They like the human plane fashion and often steal ideas from there. I hate it. It's much too girly, in my opinion. He says we could always buy other clothes in the town, and I just hope it's a bit less dressy. Of course, he says my dislike for it will just make it more unlikely for them to realize it's me while I wear it. I hope he's right. He's actually dressed in green t-shirt with a tan vest over it, along with long tan pants. He's wearing black boots as well. To be honest, he looks good, and much more comfortable than me.

As if he can sense my discomfort, he chuckles, and I realize I must've been making a face. Glowering, I grab my satchel and slinging over my shoulder before whispering, "What are you waiting for, idiot? Come on!"

"Just a second." He holds up a hand as he says it, turning back to a trunk by his bed and opening it. He kneels down and pulls out a sword, sheathing it and attaching it to his belt. Along with that he pulls out a bow, two quivers of arrows, and an assortment of daggers, all of which he puts in a box before standing up. "There. Now we can go."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" I ask, frowning.

He shakes his had in response. "No, trust me, we'll want this stuff. Now let's go."

He gestures for me to go first, and so I do. As we exit the room, he grabs two more trunks, probably to either put extra supplies in or to make it look more like we're just travelers. We hurry down the halls, being careful to be quiet but fast. I don't realize how fast my heart is beating from anxiety till we exit the castle, and take a deep breathe to calm it when we do. I don't want my eyes going white right now and freaking Arthur out, although it's probably better for that to occur in the dark where it's harder to see than in the light. He takes the lead once we're out, and we head back to the stables. Once we're there, he strolls on over to a stall Rowan has shown me before. I glower at the thought, and slowly follow him. I find the white, Arabian stallion that that jerk showed me before is still here, and it almost seems to glare at us both.

"This is Hex, Rowan's stallion." Arthur glances at me and a mischievous look is on his face. "We can take my mare, but seeing as we need two horses, I figure I can ride Hex and you can ride my mare, Windswept. She's a buckskin Friesian who's pretty easy to get along wi-"

I cut him off, shaking my head. "No. _You_ can take your mare. She'll be better with you anyways. I'll take Hex."

Arthur stares at me as if I've lost my mind. "What? No! Rowan can barely even keep him in check."

I shush him angrily due to his voice rising before saying, "Look, just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"But-" He really doesn't want me to ride this stallion. I almost tell him that I've ridden him before - making Rowan sour because I had better control - but quickly decide not to just to impress him. I don't seem to do that a lot, so I need all the points I can get with him.

So, instead I say, "Are you really going to disobey your princess?" That's probably not gaining me any points with him, but what else am I supposed to do? We're wasting time with this stupid argument, and it makes more sense for me to ride Hex. No doubt I'll be able to control him better than Arthur could.

"Fine." The redhead says, sounding rather resigned. "Let me know when you need to switch who is riding who."

"I won't need to." I offer back, opening the stall door and glancing at him. He makes no move to leave, so I say with a roll of my eyes, "What are you waiting for? Go saddle up Windswept so we aren't wasting time. I've got this."

Looking rather nervous, Arthur hesitates before doing as I say. Once he's gone, I grab the black riding gear that Rowan has for the stallion. He's definitely all for appearing threatening, isn't he? Oh well. I relish the fact that I'm going to be taking Rowan's horse, so he won't be able to ride it. I'm sure he'll find a replacement horse for the time being, but I still like the fact that he won't have his own stallion to ride. Once he's all saddled up, I grab the reigns.

"Are you gonna listen to me, boy?" I whisper to the stallion, who's ears are forward. Obviously he's paying attention to me. His tail is also raised, which means he's excited. Good. I don't know how well Rowan has been taking care of him, after all. For all I know, he might be dying to go out. "Are you going to listen to me, Hex?"

While he can't actually respond, I have a feeling he's giving me a positive answer. So, I take the reigns, and lead him out of the stall at a moderate pace. Once we're out, I make my way to Windswept's stall. It's easy to know where it is due to the fact that Arthur is there and making some quiet noise.

He's just begun to lead her out of the stall, and the fact that he's slightly impressed flickers on his face for a moment. "So you managed to get him out of his stall."

"We're wasting time." Is my response.

"Right, right." He says, although he doesn't sound all too happy. What, does he feel like I'm forcing him to come? Because if so, he's an idiot. Didn't I argue hard enough to prove I wanted anything but him tagging along? If he's unbearable, I might just ditch him. "Let's get the horses out of the stables, and then we'll ride."

I nod my head, leading Hex out in front of him. Once we're outside, I wait a moment for Arthur to catch up, and then mount. Hex doesn't buck me or anything like that - which seems to surprise Arthur - and once we're both situated, we go. It's rather dark now, although I'm sure it's close to midnight if it's not yet. It takes a lot of my energy just to stifle some of my yawns while we're riding, but I think Arthur might notice them. So, when we finally see buildings in the distance and the fact that the treeline is stopping, I'm relieved. Not that I'm telling my 'bodyguard' who elected himself that.

"You're tired." Arthur states the fact simply, and it's rather frustrating for me. However, I ignore that as he says, "We'll stay at an inn here for the night, although we'll have to start moving on the earlier side."

"Aye aye, captain." Who's mission was this again? Oh ya. Mine. Of course, I don't think I'm going to be keeping that control now that this guy had to come along.

Rolling his eyes and not seeming too fazed by my antics, Arthur takes the lead. He rides up slowly - too slowly in my opinion, but I guess he thinks going fast would be too suspicious - and when we reach the inn, stops. I stop as well, climbing off Hex before Arthur says to. He glances at me, obviously not all that pleased, before coming off as well. Gesturing for me to wait - which I do, although I don't like it - he has a quick word with someone, who comes and takes Hex from me. I can instantly see that the stallion doesn't like this guy, who pauses after looking me over.

"What's your name?" The way he says it kind of reminds me of Rowan - although not quite as bad as he is - which I don't like.

I race to figure out what to answer, and land on a good name. "Ali." Those three letters are all in my name, so it isn't exactly lying, right? Out of common courtesy, I then ask, "What's yours?" Being informal is rather nice, although I wish I could get away from this guy.

"Ferdinand." He glances over his shoulder at where Arthur stands, although I can't figure out what he's feeling from this far away. He then looks back at me with a genuine, not creepy smile, and the feeling that he's Rowan all over again disappears. "Looks like I've irritated - or at least wasted his time - long enough. After all, what are best friends for?" He pauses, and I have a feeling that last question was being asked to himself and not to me. "Are you two an item?"

"What?" I squeak. "Gosh, no. No, we're not dating. I'm his escort, to keep him from out of harm's way."

He chuckles at the comment, no doubt knowing about Arthur's training, but seems disappointed. "That's a shame. Arthur could use a lady in his life. He's far too serious and mature for his own good." He then walks away, and I roll my eyes and yawn as the redhead just spoken of comes and tugs me inside.

"One room, please." He says to the man who I'm guessing owns the place, and then he pulls out a few coins I hope are from my purse and not his own.

I'm too tired to properly focus on what's going on, but from what I can tell, the man asks no questions. He gestures for us to go upstairs after he and Arthur talk a bit, and I whisper to him as we go up, "I call the floor, seeing as you couldn't bother to ask for two rooms."

"It's for your own safety." He argues back. "And you can't sleep on the floor!"

That just makes me mad, so I challenge him on it. "Why can't I? Because I can't be nice? Because of my status?" I pause, and then hiss, "Because I'm a girl?"

He gives me no response, and that just infuriates me further, but before I can hiss anymore at him he points to a door. "Here it is. We can sleep here for-"

"-a little while. We have to hurry, you know." I state, and he scowls at me.

"-for a bit and then we can swing by a few shops for necessities before we leave." He finishes, but when he walks faster and sets his hand on the door knob, he glances at me. "What is it that Ferdinand wanted?"

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "What is it to you?"

"Can you just answer the question?" He sounds frustrated. "For once, can you just make this trip a little easier for the both of us?"

"You act as if we've been on a trip you started for weeks and that I've been added baggage the entire way. Might I remind you that this is _my_ trip to save _my_ mom because only _I_ can, and that _you_ are the one who insisted on coming?" My voice raises slightly. "Or have you forgotten? Besides, I'm tired. If you're going to interrogate me, can you at least wait till the morning?"

"Look, just tell me what he wanted, and then we can both go to sleep." I can tell he's trying to regain his temper, although it seems like he barely lost it.

"You're a pain. I don't know why I allowed you to come." I glare at him.

Taking a deep breathe, he says very slowly, "What was he asking you?"

"He wanted me to spill all my deep, dark secrets to him." I nearly snicker - my emotions are probably shifting so fast due to how tired I am - especially when Arthur looks appalled, but instead I say, "I'm joking. He asked me for my name, and I lied. Happy?"

"That was it?" He still looks unsure.

"Tell me, what would I gain if I lied to you?" I shoot back, and when he doesn't respond, I say in a frustrated voice, "Yes, it was all! Now can I go to my room, or should I expect to sleep out here?"

He sighs, and while he tries to maintain a frustrated look, I can tell he's relieved, but honestly that just annoys me even more. I doubt anything could _not_ annoy me right now. "Right. Sorry."

He opens the door, and I step inside. Once in, I move over to the opposite corner of the bed, dropping my stuff and sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Kiara's Point of View_

* * *

I make my way to the art room. We always are allowed to leave Programming early, and so it's simply a matter of getting to the art room in time to catch Joshua. I feel horrible that I didn't walk him here, but I doubted that my teacher would actually allow me to have done that. He's a real stickler for arriving on time, even if he doesn't care about what time we end at. However, I'm still really worried, because I've heard the art teacher can be a pain too, and I'm starting to doubt that Shawn actually helped Joshua. If anything, he might see him as competition, and that would make him even more likely to ditch him and not actually help. That was why I gave him instructions, just in case, even though I doubted that they would help. _  
_

I wait outside nervously, and breathe a sigh of relief when I see him, waving to him. "Hey, sorry I ditched you. Did you get chewed out by the teacher?"

He smiles, and shakes his head. "Not really. Once I explained the situation, it was fine. Where are we going next?"

"Gym. It's fourth period." I grin a little. "And I believe you said you'd show me what you could do sports wise."

He nods as I begin to walk in that direction, and he follows me. "You're right, I did. What are we going to be doing?"

"Swimming." He doesn't look disappointed or excited when I say it, so I add, "Are you any good?"

"I guess I'd say I'm decent." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Let's see if you can beat me then." Maybe it's a bit arrogant, but I want to challenge him, and add, "Unless, of course, you don't think you can beat me."

"Oh, I can beat you." He says it so confidently that I'd be irritated if I didn't already like the guy.

I cross my arms. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grins, and I can't help it. I laugh. "So how far away is this gym? Isn't class starting soon?"

"It's right here." I gesture with my hands to the doors in front of me before pushing them open. "Let's just go talk to Coach to get you the gym bathing suit and normal gym clothes for when we aren't in the pool."

"Who teaches gym class, while we're talking about them?" He asks, following after me.

"Coach Nick." I point to the redheaded man talking to a certain brat named Sierra.

"I'm sorry?" He asks, as if he misheard me.

I glance at him. "Coach Nick. No one knows his last name, he insists on being called by his first. He's really nice and funny, you'll like him."

He frowns. "And you're sure you're pointing to the right guy?"

"Well, duh, Joshua. It's not like I've had him teaching gym to me for a few years now or anything." I roll my eyes, but then a thought occurs to me as to why he looks so tense. "Why? Do you know him?"

He pears at him again, and then relaxes. "No, I just thought I did. I never learned his first name, so that must be why I could consider it. Now that I look again, they look nothing alike." He hesitates, and then asks, "Who's the girl talking to him?"

I glare at the girl. "Sierra?" He nods. "Oh, you don't want to waste your time with her. There are a lot better girls in school to consider dating." Like me, but I don't tell him that. "She's a major brat. We've been in class with each other for a long time, and every time I try to be friends with her, she acts like a jerk to me. I've given up and just try to avoid her. Most people don't like her very much seeing as she's not a very pleasant girl."

He shakes his head. "You misunderstood. I'm not interested in dating her, I was just trying to figure out what was up with her. I bumped into her by accident in art. Well, actually, she bumped into me, but I took the blame. I tried to ask her if she was okay but she ran off to the teacher and then left the classroom."

"Sounds like typical Sierra. Just ignore her. She's a major drama queen. I bet she's just looking for attention." I shrug, and begin to stroll towards Coach Nix.

Sierra glances up, looking from Joshua to me, and then back at the coach, before saying thank you to something and scrambling off. Joshua follows her with his eyes out of the room, which irritates me. She's a jerk. Did he not hear me say that? If we weren't at school and it wouldn't make a bad first impression, I'd slap him. Messing with Nan's daughter will be bad news, because from what I've heard from my father about her mother, they're practically the same. And her mother ended up being quite the jerk to my dad when they dated, before my mom ended up dating him again.

"Coach Nick, meet Joshua." I say, giving him my winning smile. "He's a new student here, and I've been asked to help show him around since are schedules are practically the same."

"Nice to meet you, Joshua. What's your last name?" There's something odd about the way he says it as he extends a hand for Joshua to shake, and the way he looks at him. It kind of creeps me out. Not to mention he doesn't normally ask a kid for their last name unless there's two of them in the class, and as far as I know, there's no other Joshua in the class.

"Rhodes. Joshua Rhodes." He accepts the coach's hand and shakes it, and doesn't show any sign of being nervous. I'm probably just overreacting. I mean, I've known Coach Nick for a long time, seeing as he and my dad are old friends. I know he's not evil. I'm just overreacting. Joshua's presence just seems to make me nervous, although I can't imagine why. Boys never make me nervous. "I don't suppose you have a uniform I could have?"

He nods. "Right. I do. Follow me." When I step to follow both of them, he shakes his head. "Not you, Kiara. Get ready for class."

I nod, glancing at Joshua. He just smiles, which I think means he's fine. So, I turn around and walk towards the locker room. Some girls dread the place. I don't. Most people see it as my turf because I'm head cheerleader, but personally, I could care less. I've tried my hardest to be nice to people, and while I know I fall short when people make me mad, for the most part I don't think I've been a typical mean girl. If anything, that's Tawny and Jennifer. Although I wouldn't be surprised if they acted like I was pulling the strings on what they did. That's why I never confined in them. As my mom always says, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

* * *

 _Tyler's Point of View_

* * *

As much as I don't want to, I find myself trying to find Princess Raven after waking up from a really weird dream. She was actually in it, but it was as if she was a puppet. Her mom - at least, what I imagine her mom looks like from the stories I've heard - was pulling all the strings and making her talk. It was super weird, and seemed like what my dad's been afraid of is occurring. If anything, I bet it was his doing. But what she said yesterday still echoes in my head. I have to figure out what that is about before anything else.

I find her walking down the hallway, and ask, "Have you already eaten?" If she has, I'm hoping I can convince her to tell me what sort of secrets she has.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she flat out ignores me. I gape in astonishment as she strolls past me to the end of the hallway before coming to my senses and charging after her. There's no way she just did that. That's what I do. No one's allowed to do that to me. I'm a prince, after all.

"Hey!" I manage to catch up to her, changing my pace so that I'm walking beside her. "What is up with your personality, gnome? It's practically bouncing all over the place."

"No wonder you've never attracted as much attention as your brother. He seems like he was a lot nicer." She pauses as if to think, tilting her head as she continues walking, before saying, "From the portraits I've seen, he's a lot handsomer too."

I'm boiling with rage at the comment. "Excuse me? I'm a Royal. I should turn you in right now, based off the comments you made last night."

"But you won't, for several reasons." She counters. "You're bluffing.

"W-Well what are those reasons then?" How does she know I'm bluffing? She's barely even met me. This has never happened before.

"Firstly, you've gone carrying much larger stories than what's actually going on before, and I doubt anyone's going to believe you if you do so again." I cringe, not sure how she knows that. "Even if your father is looking for a reason to get rid of me, I doubt he'd listen to you purely because it would look bad, due to your reputation for making a mountain out of a molehill. Which brings me to my second reason. Your dad wants to get rid of me. You don't like your dad, so you don't want to side with him. By telling him what I said, you'll be agreeing with him and helping him. And I'm sure we both know we can't have that. Thirdly," I notice now that she's ticking her reasons off on her fingers, "you want to know what these secrets are that I've mentioned. Fourthly, you're intrigued by me. I can tell." She smirks when I scowl at her, and I'm trying to figure out what exactly I'm feeling towards her right now. "You don't want to get rid of me till you understand me and can sort me into one of the categories you sort everyone into. Fifthly, you want to be involved in something. You crave feeling important. In fact, I would guess that you're tired of being shunted aside in favor of your parents or siblings. For once in your life, you'd like to have the spotlight."

"How do you know any of that is true? You could be making it up." I accuse, trying to act as if she hasn't gotten everything completely correct. "I really should turn you in right now."

And then suddenly, she points a finger at me, and I get down on my knees, fast and hard. Ouch. "Isn't that what you want from your family? I suggest you tell me the truth."

I look at her face as I answer, and she actually looks slightly pained, although why I don't know. "Fine. You're right." I don't like being forced into a corner like this, and I'm trying to figure out how to get back at her as she drops the finger and I find that I can get back up. "How did you do that?" I'll admit, I'm stunned by that Fae magic. It caught me off guard.

"I could show you how do stuff like that, Prince Tyler." She's talking as if she wasn't just controlling me with magic, although she still looks slightly pained. I can't imagine why though. I nod my head eagerly, but then she adds, "Not yet though. If you want my secrets and my magic, you'll have to win my trust."

I stare at her, confused. "How do I do that?"

She shrugs and smirks at me, before turning around and beginning to walk away. As she does, she tosses over her shoulder, "Figure it out!"

Well, I'll hand one thing to her. She certainly has a flare for theatrics. Maybe she should be banished to the human plane and take up acting as a career. However, I don't think I want to see her kicked out. Not yet, anyways. As much as it pains me to admit that she's right about me, that's better than agreeing with my father. I'll play her game for now. Perhaps my original instinct that she was an interesting girl was more correct than I was giving it credit for.

* * *

 **Surprise! I've now thrown three perspectives in in one chapter, so that we have all three subplots (although there might possibly be a fourth, I don't know) in one chapter. What did you guys think of me doing that? Was it a good idea, or a bad one? If it was a bad one, let me know so I won't do it next time. However, I hope you guys like it! I'm not going to shorten how long each one is, so it might lead to longer chapters, but I thought you guys might like it so that some subplots aren't left hanging in favor of one that might be more of a favorite. After all, some have some interesting turns coming up.**

 **Anyways, how was the chapter? Was it good? Bad? What did you think of the stuff going on with Arthur and Abigail? We'll be seeing some probably more interesting, fun stuff from them next chapter they're in (in case a lot of you don't like me having three perspectives in each chapter, as if you do then we'll be seeing them pretty much every chapter). What did you think of the stuff going on with Kiara? Do you guys recognize Coach Nick? I hope you do. I know I didn't state it out right, but it's not like Kiara would know who he actually is. I hope you guys will be excited to see him make an appearance! What do you think is going on with Joshua, Kiara, and Sierra? And why do you think Sierra would be a jerk to Kiara? Do you think she's twisting it? And how about Raven and Tyler? Raven seems completely unpredictable at this point. A loose cannon. What do you think her goal is, whether it's something we know or not? If you're trying to remember why she's here to begin with, I suggest rereading Chapter One. And what do you think about the secrets she mentioned, and her offer to Tyler? Should he take it? And what do you think about what's going on in Tyler's head? He's a bit of a jerk, isn't he?  
**

 **Also, out of curiosity, who's your favorite character (not counting characters from the series) we've met in this so far? Least favorite? And are you currently shipping any characters? If so, who? I'm really interested to see your opinions so far, and if they change as the story progresses.**

 **Also also, who would you like the perspectives to be from next chapter? If you only want one perspective for a chapter, just vote for one of the options. c:**

 **Subplot One : Rowan's or Abigail's perspective**

 **Subplot Two : Joshua's, Sierra's, or Kiara's perspective**

 **Subplot Three : Raven's or Tyler's perspective**

 **Either way, please leave a review if you liked this, or if you think there's something I could've done better with! I promise I won't wait so long to update next time. I'll see you guys at my next update that you read, on whichever story that might be. c:**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - No Apologies

**Chapter Eleven - No Apologies**

 **Woah guys, guess who's back from the grave again. Sorry I haven't been updating very much. I've been getting a ton of muse for this story lately - mainly for later plot twists - and so I'm going to update so we can get to that point! I promise I'm trying to work on updates for all of my stories. c: But ugh, my social life is killing me, and there isn't even a whole lot of drama in it. I'm not sure what to do about a specific person in my life, but hey, I guess I'm just going to have to deal with them for now. -.- Even if I wish I wasn't dealing with them, because they add to my already horrible stress levels. It's one reason I've missed writing on here so much. This really helps me feel less stressed.  
**

 **Life as a Siren : I'm glad this is interesting and spiking your curiousity! I wish there were more stories (so long as they were different than mine) that took place after Forever. It's actually really fun to write! As for what happened with Nan and Brody, we'll find out later on in the story. And I'm glad you also like how relatable the characters are, and that they ARE relatable. Sorry it took so long for this update.**

 **Meague 3 : I'm glad you like how this plot is setting up! I'm really liking how it is too. And no worries, it'll definitely start pulling together at one point or another. I can't guarantee you'll like what direction it goes in though, even if the direction is temporary. cx We'll be finding out what's going on with Joshua and the coach this chapter and starting the adventure Abigail and Arthur are embarking on. As for Raven and Tyler and a dramatic love story, well, we'll just have to see. And that's funny about Tyler, because it's completely unintentional. Not only that, but it's exactly what Teague is afraid of having happen, yet he doesn't see he's causing his son to become himself. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter!**

 **Also, sorry that Abigail's character seems to change so much. She was originally a lot more childish, as seen in Chapter Three, however since it's taken me so long to update her personality has changed a fair amount. Sorry!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the actual story, shall we?**

* * *

 _Abigail's Point of View_

* * *

Waking up to find the guy that swore to protect you on this trip even though he doesn't think you should even go on your quest is gone is not something pleasant. I sit up in horror, and that is when I realize that I'm laying in a bed, even though I fell asleep on the ground. For a moment, I actually think I'm at my own room in the castle and that the rat brought me back, however upon a second look I find that I am still in the inn room. That doesn't change the fact that Arthur is gone though. The only conclusion I can reach is that he made sure I was asleep and then headed straight back to the castle. The scoundrel! He promised!

I climb out of bed, not bothering to change my clothes as I grab my bags. I notice that Arthur's are gone, making me even more confident that he ditched me. I'm so angry that he would do this, and that I trusted him not to do this. I suppose I'm a little hurt too, although I'd never admit that to anyone. I take a deep breathe, trying to ensure that my eyes won't go white on me. Then, I hurry down the stairs. It's far too late already. I slept in far too long, and I don't know when Arthur left. He and the people he's brought to bring me back might almost be here, although why he wouldn't just drag me back while I was sleeping is beyond me. Or, better yet, why did he let me go at all? He's so confusing. All I ever did was try to be nice to him - at least at first - and he was a jerk then. Just like Rowan.

I turn the corner, and my draw nearly drops when I see him leaning against the counter and talking to two _girls_. I blink, trying to process it. There's no bags in sight, and I'll admit that I'm a bit embarrassed, seeing as I instantly jumped to believing the worst about him. But where are his bags? One of the girls lets out a rather flirty laugh, and I nearly choke on my breath. Is he flirting with these girls? What the heck is he doing? He is endangering this quest by drawing attention to us. Not to mention we should've headed out already. This is horrible!

Seeing as I really only have two options, I decide to throw caution to the wind and walk right over to interrupt. "Excuse me, ladies. Sorry for intruding, but my friend and I really need to be going."

As I make this comment and approach, I get to have a good look at both of the girls Arthur was talking - although I'm sure it was more along the lines of flirting - to, and I instantly get the impression of what people imagine princesses are supposed to be like. Catty, petty, vain, boy crazy, snooty, and rich. The first girl has curly, black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. She's dressed in a long, sleeveless, green dress, and I notice a few orange leaves peeking out from underneath her hair. I'd hazard a guess that she's a tree nymph, and I'm going to mentally refer to her as Tree Girl unless I get a name. The other girl has blonde hair that is nearly white with a black streak in it, practically white skin, and dark colored eyes. I'll call her White for now. Upon a closer glance, I realize that they are black, not just dark. She's dressed in a red, short, strapless, ruffled dress with heels, and when she looks at me she gives me a false smile that reveals perfectly pointed teeth. Her eyes also flash red, and I have to stop myself from gasping. Who the heck is Arthur choosing to flirt with? I didn't think he had very good tastes before, but I at least had more faith in him than this!

"Oh, so this is the girl your boss is making you escort home?" White asks, looking back at Arthur and putting a hand on his arm. While I have no reason for it, that action makes me incredibly angry, however I do my best to hide it. "I was expecting something different. Weren't you, Autumn?"

"Yes, I was, Sephtis." The nymph responds, before taking Arthur's other arm. "Are you sure you can't send her by herself and spend more time with us?"

The redhead chuckles in response, carefully removing his arms from their grasps and stepping towards me. "Now ladies, as much as I enjoy your company, I really have to do this. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it."

"Oh come on, spoil sport." Sephtis pouts, giving him puppy eyes that make me cringe. "She'll do just fine without you."

"Wouldn't you enjoy our company more? I mean, look at her," Autumn jerks her head at me, "and then look at us. Which would you honestly prefer?"

Before Arthur can answer, Sephtis adds, "Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's Princess Abigail." The tone of her voice tells me that that isn't meant to be a compliment.

Autumn laughs. "I would bet that she's just like that girl. Uncultured, unfit to be princess, and a disappointment to her family. It's a shame, really. If only she had better friends to hang around. Or, even better, if only her parents had had a daughter like one of us. Then perhaps it wouldn't be such an insult to compare someone to her." Upon hearing the comments, my ears burn.

"Autumn and Sephtis, please-" Arthur begins, looking as if he's been taken by surprise.

"It's a wonder you're even able to show your face around town, looking like the princess." Autumn directs this comment at me, and it's the final straw.

Trying so hard to keep my eyes from growing white, I say sharply, "How dare you-"

Arthur gives a small shake of his head, and starts to interrupt. "Now ladies, come on, let's all be-"

"-compare me to the princess!" I plow on ahead, snapping the words at the two. "You don't know me, yet you compare me to that girl? She's not worthy of being a Royal. I can't believe that Queen Mina and King Teague could have a child such as them. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the reason her mother is so sick. Why, I know I'd die of disappointment and embarrassment if I'd given birth to such an ugly, awful girl such as her. I can't believe you'd dare to even insult me in such a fashion."

Arthur's jaw practically drops, but Sephtis instantly jumps into trying to apologize, although I doubt it's genuine. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. You're completely correct, I-"

"Well it's just that you look so much like a princess supporter that-" Autumn tries to defend herself instead of apologizing, cutting Sephtis off.

"I assume you were saying these things because you see me as a threat to the possibility of ending up with Arthur." I cut both of them off, and I swear Arthur's jaw drops further. "Well, you have no reason to feel that way. I feel nothing for him, nor will I ever. In fact, I would be just as pleased as you two if he stopped accompanying me on my journey. I have plenty of suitors, and they are far better than _him_." They all stare at me, stunned. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll let you all continue your conversation. My apologies for interrupting. I have some business of my own that I need to attend to, and then I'll be going. Good day."

And on that note, I walk out rather quickly with my bags in hand, leaving them all stunned. Right outside the stables is Ferdinand, who looks rather surprised to see me coming out.

"Ali?" He says, raising his eyebrows. "What's got you worked up into such a tizzy?"

I huff in response for a moment. "Two girls in there named Sephtis and Autumn. Why, they had the nerve to-"

He raises a hand. "Say no more. I can fill in the blanks myself. Let me get your stuff all fixed up on your horse for you, and then we can talk while we wait for Arthur to come on out, so that you guys can go."

"Thank you, but no thank you. Well, what I mean is, it'd be great if you could get all of my stuff onto Hex. However, I will be going whether or not Arthur is here." I pause, and then add, "Thank you for all the help you've been, Ferdinand. I really appreciate it. You are far too kind, and I'd love to see you again sometime."

There's a part of me that says it to spite Arthur, but I do mean it in a friendly way as well. He gives me a smile, and responds with, "Yes, I'd like that too. You've got a really interesting personality. I like that."

I smile back to the best of my ability. "Thank you."

He nods, and holds out a hand for my stuff. I comply, handing over my bags, and he disappears off into the stables. After a few moments, he reappears with a very uncooperative Hex, who is all saddled and ready to go.

"Thank you again." I say, taking the reigns from his hands, and he calms down a little directly after. I walk the stallion a few steps away before pulling myself up onto him and waving goodbye to a rather nervous-looking Ferdinand, and then I start to ride off.

Which, of course, is when Arthur comes rushing out. I watch him as I go when he stops short, staring for a moment, before he turns to yell at Ferdinand. No wonder the guy looked nervous. He probably realized Arthur would be upset for letting me leave, seeing as he somehow feels like it's his 'duty' to bring me on this journey. I face forward again, fully expecting him to rush in and go to Windswept so he can catch up with me, but also not really caring. Instead, I urge Hex to go a bit faster. I'm getting out of here.

I'm out of town by the time a very angry Arthur catches up with me. "What the heck was that?" He practically screams the words at me, and I'll admit that I never expected to see him as angry as he is. When I don't answer, he continues. "Do you realize how valuable you are to anyone who wants to get at the Fates, your parents? Do you realize that you could get yourself killed?"

"I'm really not in the mood for your questions right now, trainee." I mutter back.

"Well frankly I don't care if you are or not, Princess Abigail, because you are going to answer me." He responds, looking murderous, and I'll admit that for a moment I actually am truly scared by him. "What on the plane happened in the inn with Sephtis and Autumn? Was that some sort of fit of jealousy?"

I let out a wild snort. "Fit of jealousy? Over them flirting with you? Please. I was merely giving my own assessment of our plane's Princess Abigail, since I was being wrongfully compared to her."

"Princess Abigail, do you really mean tha-" His face seems to soften with pity and concern, which just makes me angrier. I doubt I'd be satisfied by any reaction from him. I bring Hex to a stop - despite him finding his way just fine without me controlling him - and close my eyes so that they won't go white. That would just make things even worse.

"It's just Abigail. No 'Princess' attached. I wouldn't want to be that girl anyways." I take a shaky breath, opening my eyes once I'm confident that they won't change color. Then, I add, "But you obviously weren't listening to me, since I had to explain all of that."

"And you're quite sure you weren't just upset that Sephtis and Autumn were flirting with me?" He says it cockily with a cheeky smile, and all I can think of from how he does it is Rowan.

Which, along with the comparison, get's me shouting at him all over again. "Gosh, how stupid are you? Are all of you Knights-in-training the same? Do you ever listen? It's a wonder any competent royal guard member even exists!"

"I was only teasing, Abigail." He manages to say before I keep ranting. He looks stunned yet again, which almost makes me laugh. I guess I'm just full of surprises today. "I was trying to make up for being mean to you and maybe us getting off on the wrong foot by-"

"By what? Teasing me? Because I certainly didn't hear any apologies coming from your mouth." I cross my arms. "Let me are one thing very clear, Arthur. I have no feelings for you. I don't now, and I won't ever."

His face hardens, and I can't read the emotions he's feeling at all now, although I could barely do so before. "Good."

"Good." I respond, glaring at him as if I could mentally set him on fire.

"I don't have any feelings for you either. I could never like a brat like you." His words are like a slap to the face, but I refuse to cry or show any other sign that his words affected me. Not this time. Of course, only him saying I was a brat hurt. Not the rest about how he could never like me. That would be ridiculous.

Now scowling, I shoot back, "You wanna bet, loser?"

"Oh, petty name-calling? Is that what this has come down to?" He ignores my question completely.

"I didn't ask you to come!" I practically scream the words at him. Then, I close my eyes yet again and take another deep breath. "So, you never could have feelings for a brat like me?"

"Nope. Never." He shakes his head, meeting my scowl with his own.

I uncross my arms, and grab Hex's reigns as tightly as I can - not pulling them towards me - in order to have some sort of tether while I'm so mad. "Alright. Then I have a challenge for you, since neither of us seems to think it's possible for us to have feelings for the other. Let's - how do they put it - make up for now." I add that 'for now' on just to make sure I'm not saying I cannot get upset with him for things he just said. "Then, we're going to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least do the sort of junk a couple would do. First one of us that falls in love loses."

"Is this some sort of game?" He says, looking unamused.

"Why yes, yes it is. And I haven't lost to date." I answer, announcing the last part triumphantly.

He scoffs in response. "Have you ever even played this game before, Abigail?"

"There's a first time for everything," Is my response.

He takes a deep breath. "Alright, I'll play. Game on." He pauses, and then adds, "But I should warn you, I don't intend to lose."

"Good. I don't either." I respond, before looking at the sky. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Let's go."

* * *

 _Joshua's Point of View_

* * *

"So, you keep spare gym uniforms in your office, Coach Nick?" I ask this purely to try and create some sort of small talk to fill the void of silence. I raise an eyebrow - actually, I fail to raise one and raise both - at the red headed nixie who I used to see so often, praying all the while that he won't recognize me from all those times. Why does he have to be the coach here, of all people?

"Yes, but that's not the reason I brought you here." Coach Nix sits down in his chair behind his desk, and gestures for me to sit across from him. "I assume you know what my actual reasoning is?"

Alright, time to see how well my acting skills are. I sit down as if I'm not worried at all, and try my best not to grip the arms of the chair. I can't give myself away. Not now. Not to Nix. "Um, no, I'm afraid I don't."

He leans forward, shaking his head. "Come on, Joshua, you can't really think I wouldn't be able to tell it was you."

I keep a blank expression, frowning slightly in a concerned. "I'm sorry?"

"Joshua, if you were going to try and fool me, you should have at least changed your looks a bit. You've barely changed, except for height I suppose." He says it so casually, but I make sure to keep myself under control. I will not give myself away. I refuse to let Nix take me back.

"Coach Nick, I'm not sure what Joshua you know, but he isn't me." Inside, I'm freaking out, but I'm hoping it's not showing through.

What do I do if he drags me back to the Fae plane? I might not have a chance to run away again, but I can't stay there. It was like I was suffocating every day. Here, I get to make my reputation for me. Nobody already has judgements about me - or if they do, they aren't founded on my heritage or status - and nobody will only be befriending me because I'm a prince. There is a small part of me that feels guilty though. I love my mom. She's amazing, and I can only hope that she can forgive me. My dad, well, I don't know if he can forgive me for running away. I was always his example to Tyler on what he should be like, which I know made Tyler hate me even more than he already did. Surely Tyler is partying every single day now that I'm gone. If anything, he's probably keeping his fingers crossed that Abigail will run away too.

Oh gosh, Abigail. Out of everyone on the Fae plane, she is the one I miss most. Is she doing okay, now that I'm gone? Is Rowan still bothering her? Just the thought of that jerk that shouldn't even be a knight-in-training makes my blood boil. If he hurts her because I'm gone, I'll never forgive myself, although there isn't really a way for me to know if he does. I wish I had established some way for us to communicate, but it would've been too dangerous. It could run the risk of me getting caught. I'll just have to hope she is okay, and even though I'd love for her to be with me, I'll have to pray that she doesn't come. I don't want her to have to constantly being hiding from everyone. Besides, it would be too suspicious with Nix - and probably Ever and their kids - around to see.

Please, let Abigail stay safe on the Fae plane without me.

He sighs. "Come on, drop the act. This isn't princely behavior _or_ proper behavior for the heir to the throne. I know who you are, and your parents are worried sick. Stop being difficult, and we can get you back to the Fae plane."

His statements give me a brilliant idea for how to play this off as me not being myself. I stand up, trying my best to give the impression that I think he's crazy. "Uh, I promise, I'll be right back. I just want to go grab the school nurse to come look at you, alright? I think you're feeling a little sick, talking about Fae planes - whatever that is - and a Joshua I've never heard of."

"Wait." Coach Nick raises a hand to stop me. "You...You really aren't Joshua?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm not the Joshua you are looking for, whoever he might be. Just let me go get the school nurse."

"No no no, I'm alright. Give me a second..." I edge towards the door as he talks, even though I wouldn't normally, to try and give the impression that he is scaring me. However, before I can do or say anything, he waves a hand in the direction of my forehead. As he does, I realize that he is attempting to change my memory of the conversation that occurred, so I roll with it. I pretend to feel as if a great weight has just crashed down on me, and trip a bit, only 'just managing' to catch myself so that I don't lose my balance and fall. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hopefully I'm still convincing as an actor. I blink, trying my best to look confused. "What happened?"

Coach Nix lets out a sigh of relief, although I wouldn't have realized that if I wasn't paying attention. "I'm not sure. We came in here to get your gym uniform and your swim gear, and then something came over you. I thought you were going to faint. Are you sure you'll be okay to swim today, Joshua?"

I nod, massaging my temple. "Ya. Ya, I'll be fine. That's so odd. I never have that happen to me."

The coach offers me a smile that, since I'm paying attention, looks rather tense. "Well, there's a first time for anything."

"I guess so." I laugh weakly, moving to pinch the bridge of my nose for a moment before dropping my hand. "So, where's this gym stuff?"

Man, I'm so glad that I can't have my memory wiped.

* * *

 _Raven's Point of View_

* * *

Everyone in the castle got called into the throne room around ten o'clock in the morning - except for the Queen, who was not to be disturbed under any circumstances - with the announcement that Princess Abigail had disappeared from underneath everyone's noses. There was a castle wide search, but I knew we wouldn't find her there. She followed my advice that my mother made me give, just like my mother said she would. I feel horrible for it, but I can't stop it now. I have to go through with this, no matter how much I hate it. Now, I just have to win Tyler over, which is proving harder than I would've thought. He's not the most likeable person, even though he does seems slightly misunderstood, if that is even able to be said about the jerky prince.

So now, we've all regrouped in the throne room, and King Teague looks like a mix between murderous and heartbroken. Queen Mina has still not made an appearance, so I would assume King Teague is still hiding it from her. But for how long?

The locket around my neck grows extremely cold for a moment, letting me know that my mother is expecting an update soon. She can't attack yet though. I'm almost positive that she will not have gathered enough people at the moment, I doubt she's tracked down Joshua, and I still have not won Tyler over yet. Not to mention I don't really want. The whole thing is going to involve me spending more time working on the plan here.

Which does make me wonder. The first time she spoke to me since I've arrived here, she mentioned that she managed to make a deal with someone, and that he was more trustworthy than his mother. However, I still should keep an eye on him. The statement confused me. It can't be Tyler, or else I wouldn't have to win him over. But then what mother did Annalora get upset with besides Queen Mina? Apparently she is going to allow him to do something as some sort of reward for helping, but I've yet to find out what it is, as she refuses to tell me. That makes me think I won't like it.

He is also supposed to be wearing a ring I will recognize. It probably has the same design and power as my locket, if my mother has been talking to him, although she hasn't told me how she met him. I haven't seen hide or hair of this ring yet though. Should I be considered? Probably not. I'd still prefer to find out who it is soon though, so that I can know who my ally is. It would be so much easier if my mother would just tell me who it is though. After all, what if he betrays her and ruins everything?

Although that might be a good thing. This family seems kind, except for maybe King Teague and Tyler. I don't really want to hurt them, if possible, but I have to be loyal to my mother. She scares me too much for me to do that.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that I'd like to know who her other spy is for my own sake.

Now, King Teague begins to speak. "Princess Abigail has gone missing, as you all must know by now." As he says the words, he gives the room a scan with a glare on his face. I notice that his gaze lingers on me much longer than it does on anyone else's. Geez, is he prejudice or what? Granted, I kind of deserve that, and I _am_ actually the one who got her to run away, however I haven't done anything to lead him to that assumption. "Whether she ran away like," He hesitates, and for a moment I actually see his anger get replaced by this awful look of despair, but then it's gone as if it was never there, "Joshua, was kidnapped, or something else is unknown. Perhaps she was encouraged by someone." Again, when he sweeps the room, his gaze lingers on me. Not cool. "It doesn't matter though. What matters is that we need to find her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away to go find Joshua. They always were close." I hadn't even noticed Tyler come to stand beside me, but here he is, whispering his opinion on the matter. "Good riddance, if you ask me."

"She seemed nice." I don't mean to defend her, because that means I actually like her, and I can't because of how my mother feels. However, I can't help it. Abigail _did_ seem far too kind whenever I talked to her. Much kinder than Tyler, anyways. I guess I can't say much about it though, since I didn't spend that much time speaking to her. She was too distraught about her mother getting worse to actually be mad at me anyways.

"Oh yes, of course." A rather snarky edge enters Tyler's voice. "Perfect Joshua and almost perfect Abigail. Both of them practically adored by our parents." Then, under his breath, I swear that I hear him mutter, "Then there's me, who can't possibly live up to those standards."

I turn to look at him, a slight bit of genuine pity blossoming inside of me as I ask, "Is that how you feel?"

His eyes widen, and he looks like he's going to make some angry comment to me, but he doesn't get the chance because the captain of the royal guard begins to speak. "It's worth noting, Your Highness, that knight-in-training Arthur has disappeared as well."

"Arthur? Nix's and Ever's son?" King Teague raises an eyebrow, looking even more concerned.

The captain nods his head. "Yes, we discovered it when we were calling everyone to search the castle."

"I saw Arthur last night." Suddenly, a teenage boy who I have never seen before - not that I've seen that many of the people in the castle yet - stands up and speaks. Apparently, this wasn't planned, because both the captain and the king look shocked. He has platinum blonde hair and pale gold eyes. The captain looks like he is about to shush him, but the kid barrels on, "He was at the stables super late. I ran into Abigail right after. She told me she was checking on her horse, Joseph, and I offered to help her back to her room before Arthur came up and said he would handle it." Something there seems fishy, but I'm not sure what's off about the statement. "I headed back, because even though she seemed uncomfortable with Arthur, she declined my request and I wasn't going to disobey the princesses."

The captain of the guard looks slightly taken aback, as if perhaps maybe he even knew about this already but wasn't going to say anything, and then says, "Didn't Prince Tyler also try to bring to our attention that Arthur was being disrespectful to Princess Abigail, sir?" Is he my mother's spy? How did she get the captain of the royal guard on her side?

King Teague looks taken aback. "Well, yes, but Arthur has never-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but we can't rule out that perhaps he has something to do with Abigail's disappearance, Your Highness." The captain actually interrupts King Teague. How can that happen? "Trust me, sir, I don't want to believe it either. I am the one teaching him, after all, but he never did fit in with the other trainees."

Finally, the Fate and Reaper sighs. "I suppose you are correct."

The teenage boy who originally brought up the situation is still in my line of sight, and I see him smirk widely. I glance at Tyler to ask who it is and why he would make a face like that, only to catch Tyler mutter under his breath, "That punk better stay away from Abigail."

Is Tyler being protective of his sister? Doesn't he hate her? Where does that come from?

"I want at least half of our men out looking for her. If possible, we must try and contact Nix and Ever to see if they can search for her along with Joshua on the human plane, in case she is there." King Teague speaks before I can ask Tyler about his comment. "Send out messages to the people of the plane to look out for her. Whoever finds her can have anything they want from me, within a reasonable limit."

The teenage boy from before leaps to his feet before anyone else, hand in the air. That's when I see it. On the raised hand is a ring, one that matches my locket to practically a 'T.' He's the spy? Really? A teenage boy? How did my mother even meet him?

"I'll lead an expedition." He announces. "Please, sir, I want to prove myself."

The captain and the king exchange looks, before the captain nods. "Alright, Rowan, you can lead an expedition. Pick some other knights to go with you. Any other knights interested in leading an expedition should report to me." So his name is Rowan.

"You are all dismissed." King Teague announces, waving his hand. "Do not alert Queen Mina about this. I will handle that. Our first priority is for her recovery."

If everyone will be leaving in order to gain glory by finding Princess Abigail and Arthur - did she actually take him or is his disappearance not linked with her going to find the 'cure?' - then this definitely would be a good time to attack. No doubt my mom will tell me to hurry when I talk to her.

As if it knows I'm thinking about her, the locket pulses with cold again. She wants to talk.

The crowd begins to surge forward, and in the crowd of people I end up tripping and falling towards the ground. In fact, I totally would and probably would be trampled to death after, however someone catches me. I look up, and to my somewhat surprise, Tyler caught me. For a moment, I swear there's this sense of protectiveness - the same kind I heard in his voice in the muttered comment about Rowan staying away from Abigail - in his eyes, however it quickly hardens. He pretty much drops me again, but at this point the crowd has thinned and I have my balance.

Frowning at his hard look as he turns away, I say, "Thank you."

He walks away, not giving me any sign for whether or not he even heard my comment. However, I'm pretty sure he did. I know I'm being difficult, but he's proving to be just as difficult as me. Maybe I egged him too far with my telling him he had to work to get my secrets. I guess I might have to open up a bit, if I want to win him over.

* * *

 **Woah, that took me a few days to write. Sorry it took so long! Anyways, what did you guys think of this long chapter? Was it good? Bad? What do you think of Abigail and Arthur's adventuring? Do you think Arthur was flirting back with the two girls? Or no? Do you think Abigail and Arthur will end up getting along? What do you think of Abigail's 'game' challenge? Do you think it'll go well? Do you think anyone will lose? If so, who? What about Joshua and Coach Nix interacting? Do you think that'll be the end of Coach Nix thinking Joshua is actually Joshua? Or is Joshua off the hook? What about Raven and Tyler interacting? Were you expecting Rowan to be the other spy Annalora has? What do you think Rowan is doing, volunteering to track down Abigail? What would he get out of it? What about Tyler's muttered protective statement about Abigail? Do you think he might actually care about her? How about his statement about not being able to compete with Joshua and Abigail? And how about his catching Raven when she tripped in the crowd, only to drop her? What might happen next?**

 **For each part, who do you want a perspective for next?**

 **Abigail and Arthur plot: a) Abigail b) Arthur**

 **Joshua plot: a) Joshua b) Kiara**

 **Raven and Tyler plot: a) Raven b) Tyler**

 **Thanks guys! I'll update one of my other stories soon. See you next update, wherever that might be! As always, you guys are amazing. C; Thank you so much for the support!**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter 12 - Saddest

**Chapter Twelve - Saddest**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with an update for you guys! Yay! I actually have had this written since Christmas Break, but I never got around to posting it. Plus, recently I got some Chanda Hahn archives added (so if you like her other books _please_ help me write in them) that need a story in them before they will show up. I also got some more characters added to the lists for An Unfortunate Fairytale (except, as you might see, my phone autocorrected Templestiltskin and I missed it -.- woops). Anyways, that's been taking up my time, so you guys should check out those stories if you guys like those. _Also_ one of those new stories I mentioned is a crossover and teaser for a sequel to one of my stories on here. The sequel will hopefully be a thing sooner or later, because I've decided that it will be a crossover, and you will miss some _killer_ (teehee) information - even if it might not seem vital when reading the short story - if you don't read it. c; Before we jump into the story though, let me respond to all of your amazing reviews. :p**

 **Guest 1 : Since you and life as a demigod both voted for Arthur, Arthur it is! :D I'm not surprised you like their story the most. I'm not going to lie, I think I might prefer Abigail and Arthur's story as well. c; But that's because we haven't gotten to the more fun parts of the other stories yet. ^-^**

 **life as a demigod : I'm glad it was awesome, and that you think Arthur and Abigail's adventure will be interesting. I think it will too! We'll probably see more about whether or not Arthur was flirting later (no guarantees though, as I could forget), and we'll just have to find out if Arthur and Abigail both end up falling love (and if it's at the same time) later. :p I'm not surprised that you don't think that Joshua is off the hook just yet. I have a feeling I'll get to drag that whole thing back up later. c; And don't worry! Even before then, we'll get to see some more of Nix, since he has kids with Ever. As for whether Tyler and Raven will far for each other, well, we'll just have to see. I'm not surprised you though Rowan was suspicious! He's supposed to stick out and seem weird. XD And I'm glad Abigail comes across like that! I was hoping she would. As for your list for who you think we should get a part of the chapter from, that's the exact list I'll be following for this chapter, so yay! Thanks for giving me your opinion. ^-^**

 **Now, let's see what's going to happen next in these wonderful stories, shall we? There's a lot to find out. c:**

* * *

 _Tyler's Point of View_

* * *

I probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping at Raven's door, but I couldn't help myself. Okay, so maybe I could've helped myself, but that's beside the point. After all, I was quite positive that no one else was in the room with her, but she was talking to someone. I wanted to know what the heck that was about, because that did not seem normal. So, I obviously had to listen at her door. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?

Okay, a moral one, but that's not important at the moment.

"Look, I swear, I'm working on it. Trust me." There's a moment of silence after Raven finishes speaking, and I'm assuming the other person is talking. Dang it, I can't hear them! "Yes, I met them both." I press my ear closer against the door, hoping to maybe hear what the other person is along with Raven. Maybe I'll even be able to recognize the voice! However, the door creaks really loudly instead, since I'm pressing against it. "Look, I have to go. I think someone might be at the door."

The moment I hear her say the words, I go stumbling backwards in an attempt to make it seem like I was _not_ listening at her door, but it's too late and really doesn't do me much good.

The gnome opens her door, and makes an expression that I cannot read the emotions behind. "Were you spying on me, Tyler?"

"Ah, well..." There's not much I can say to excuse my behavior, since there's one else around, and clearly no one else is in the room with her. She had to have been talking to them some other way, but how? I highly doubt she was faking talking to someone just to mess with me. Since I can't defend myself, I decide to take a different route and ask, "Who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business." Her response is a lot more agitated than I would've expected. Is it because I'm asking questions she doesn't want to have to deal with, or because she was told something irritating? There are so many things that I'd like to know right now - and that I'm realizing that I don't know about Raven - yet I don't have any tricks up my sleeves to use in order to get the answers.

"Is this a secret I can try to win information about?" I ask, thinking back to some of her comments from whenever she first threatened me.

And yes, I can say first, because it sure seems like she's threatened me more times than that.

She pauses for a moment, as if considering what to answer, because saying in a rather dejected manner, "Yes. Yes, it is."

I nod my head, storing that tiny bit of information away for later. "Great. So..." I stand there awkwardly, not sure where to proceed with this conversation and yet wanting to break the horrible awkward cloud around us, and finally ask, "Do you want to see something?"

"What _is_ this 'something?'" She asks suspiciously, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at me in a skeptical fashion.

"It's not anything bad!" The defense comes out quickly. "I can promise that. Actually, I've never really shown anyone this except my mother." Honestly, I can't tell you what possess me to want to show Raven this, but it's too late to back out now. If I could back out, I would, but I have nothing else to show. "Unless you don't want to see it? Because that's fine too."

"No, I'll come see it." Now she seems intrigued, and I realize that I've gotten her interested. Crap. She's probably going to laugh at me when she sees what it actually is, and I'll be forced to hurt her to make her stop.

That thought probably doesn't make me seem any better.

Slowly, I begin to lead the way. It's like walking at a turtle's speed - at least, that's how it feels in my mind - as I try to prolong the inevitable teasing. This was a horrible idea. I can already imagine how she'll react, what she'll say, and how everything else will go. I'll end up becoming enraged when it actually occurs, but for now I'm just scared. I don't really want to be the second Dark Prince. Well, that's a lie. There's a very large part of me that wants to be that, but not in front of Raven, although I'm not doing a good job with that. I also couldn't tell anyone why Raven - and I guess my mom as well - is the exception though. What the heck is happening to me? I've never had this happen before.

We reach the door, and I hesitate a while longer before throwing the door open and giving a lame "Ta duh."

Raven gasps, pushing in front of me so that she can get inside. I cringe and shut my eyes, waiting for the taunts and jabs to come as well as bracing myself so that I can react to them. However, they don't. Instead, she stays in a shocked silence. Slowly I open my eyes, afraid that once I do the laughter will begin. However, there is still no taunting. She's not going to make fun of me?

"This is amazing, Tyler!" Raven's exclamation draws my attention to her, and I see that she's holding up one of my canvases. This one holds a large, brown wolf with glowing, yellow eyes, and after it stares at me for a moment, it turns its attention to the moon and howls upwards. The way she holds it is as if she needs to show it to me so that I can see it. A part of me wonders if she has forgotten who painted it. "Where did you learn to paint like this?"

"You're...impressed by this?" I ask, afraid to believe it.

She nods, turning the painting back around so that she can examine it further. "Of course I am! This is is brilliant. Who taught you?" After she asks the question, she looks back at me to see my response.

"My mom did, a long time ago. I haven't told her that I've been continuing it." I don't know why I'm so embarrassed to tell Raven this stuff. What is wrong with me? "Can I show you one of my more recent ones?"

"Please do!" She nods enthusiastically, and I carefully weave my way through the paintings, blank or half-started canvases, easels, and paints. Finally, we reach a painting of a brown-haired, brown-eyed lady. She smiles and tilts her head, and every now and then golden streaks appear in her hair and golden flecks appear in her eyes. I bite my lip, and I can sense Raven step forward as she asks, "That's Queen Wilhelmina?"

I stare at it for a moment, and continue to do so as I give a rather sad sigh. "Yes. I finished this right before she fell ill. I was going to show it to her, and tell her I've still been painting, but now that she's sick..."

That seems to sober her a bit. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It looks like she was quite beautiful." She stares at the painting, and I can't figure out what the look in her eyes means, but it suggests some sort of pain.

"She was, and she still is." The statement comes out more confident than I actually am. "She's going to get better."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like she wouldn't." Thankfully, Raven doesn't voice any doubts, which is relieving since I know there are a lot. The worst doubt is the fact that this sort of disease has never been seen before. I don't know what to think, and so I'm glad Raven is king enough not to destroy my hope. Why is she giving me this kindness though? I don't deserve it. We stand there for a little while longer in silence, until finally she speaks to ask, "Would you paint a portrait like this for me?"

That shocks me, and my gaze snaps off of the portrait to meet hers. "What?"

"Would you paint a portrait for me? It's not that hard to understand, Tyler." She says it very casually, but I'm still taken by surprise. There's also a look on her face that suggests that she is afraid I'm going to turn her down. No, it looks like she expects I'm going to turn her down, but still wants to hope and ask anyways.

"W-Well, you'd have to give me a few days at least to work on it..." I say, trailing off as I try to figure out how to respond.

"That's fine by me." She gives me the biggest smile back in response.

I shift from foot to foot, mouth still slightly open from shock. "In that case...Well, why not?" I offer her a nervous smile, afraid to admit that I could mess this up. After all, I don't know what she might want painted.

Her smile gets even wider - a feat I didn't think possible - and she brushes some hair out of her face. "Fantastic! You're the best." Her genuine statement again catches me off guard. Maybe she only meant it casually, but no one has ever told me that before. Well, no one besides my mom, but she is a bit obligated to do so, and she can't really mean it when she has other kids. Does it always feel this good to hear those words? Because right now, I feel like I could leap over the moon. "My... _parent_ never let me get painted pictures, but I always wanted one." It feels like she was going to say something else at first, but I'm not sure what. The way she says the word 'parent' is odd as well. Is there something she isn't telling me?

"I'll start working on it right now." I toss the words over my shoulder to her as I move about the room, looking for the paints that I might want to start with.

"Do you mind if I watch?" She asks carefully, and I pause in my actions to consider it.

"W...Well, I guess it can't hurt if you watch for right now, but I do want it to be a surprise so you can't watch the whole process." I decide with a shrug, making sure not to tack on a 'this time' afterwards. This is probably a one time thing. But honestly, I'm not sure why I'm even doing this nice thing. What the heck has this gnome done to me? The thought of her drives me crazy, knowing that she at least seems like she has hundreds of secrets that she'll flaunt but not tell me, yet I barely know her. "But if you're distracting me, I'll kick you out."

"Oh, I doubt I could distract you." She argues, taking a seat on a box a few feet away as I continue in my task of gathering the necessary paints.

Under my breath, I mutter so that she won't hear, "Hm, that's debatable."

* * *

 _Joshua's Point of View_

* * *

"So, are you ready to be beaten by a girl, Josh?" Kiara asks me from a few feat away, stretching to get ready to swim.

To be honest, she looks really good in her swim suit, which is reprising. I doubt the same can be said for most girls whenever they have to put on gym uniforms, but I'm also not looking. I'm not paying that much attention to Kiara either. I just happened to notice. That's all.

I, on the other hand, probably look horrible. However, I decide not to dwell on that, or the fact that I can feel a few girls' gazes as they stare at me. Awkward. Don't they realize that it's rude to stare at a new kid? Then again, I guess that must be normal behavior here.

"Oh, I'm not too worried, seeing as I don't intend to lose." I tease back, and she laughs, which is actually a very pleasant sound.

I glance to my other side, which is where Sierra is stretching. I try to wave and offer her a smile, but she just pointedly turns away and ignores me. Why the heck is she being such a jerk to me?

I'm about to try and ask her about it, but I'm distracted when a blonde boy walks past me and comments, "Oh, don't bother with Miss Goody Two shoes there, newbie. Miss Sierra is too good for any of us. She always acts as if you should kiss the ground she walks on, and as if she's too good to talk to any of us."

I notice Sierra's face begin to burn red, and she turns to look at the boy who just spoke and who is now grinning to exclaim, "I do not!"

"Leave her alone, Elliot." Kiara speaks up next, arms folded and amusement gone from her face. "Even if she does act like that, you have no right to say it right in front of her."

"Aw, such a spoil sport, sis. You're only siding that way because of your new crush here, aren't you?" This apparent Carmichael seems to have no idea of when to shut up.

"That's not true." Now Kiara also has a face that's the color of a tomato.

I take this as my cue to step in and shut him up. "Leave her alone, Elliot."

"Fine." He shakes his head at me, but puts his hands up in surrender and walks away, probably to reach his swimming lane.

"You didn't have to do that." Sierra mutters off to the side.

Kiara rolls her eyes at that statement. "Well _I'm_ thankful for you shutting him up. You'd think a brother would be nicer." I hold my tongue because Coach Nix is coming over, but all I can think about is how Tyler always treated Abigail. Is he being even more of a jerk now that I'm not there to protect her?

Coach Nix stands a few feet behind me, and I do my best not to shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze. He can't know I remember anything, or that I lied to him, because if he realizes anything I'll get dragged back to the Fae plane. The fact that he is here is going to make my life six times harder than it already is. At least it's him that works here though, and not Ever. I have a feeling that the pixie would be far more likely to catch me in a lie and far less likely to buy my acting, which is less than stellar.

"Alright guys, to start, I want twenty laps, and as little stops as possible while doing them. Ready?" Wow, Nix really isn't going to go easy on us, although perhaps this is normal for his class. Besides, I suppose twenty laps must be easy for a former nixie. He blows the whistle, and then follows it with a shout. "Go!"

I leap into the water, beginning to swim forward at a somewhat restrained speed. Kiara begins to surge ahead of me, just as expected, but then continues by surging ahead of the group. I have to suppress a grin at how this is playing out. Once she passes me on her way back to finish her first lap, I let myself start to speed up. However, even what might be seen as moderately fast for a person my age - I honestly don't know what's good and what's not for humans - is still restricted for me. Any faster and I'd be giving away my identity as a Fae.

By the time Kiara returns to finish her second lap and move on to her third, I've caught up to her. She messes up a little in her strokes, shocked that I've managed to catch up to her so fast. Slowly, I allow myself to pass her by. By her tenth lap, I'm a whole lap ahead of her, and she seems to be really exerting herself to try and catch up. Finally, I reach twenty, and I pull myself up on the pool wall. Honestly, I'm not super shocked to find that I'm the only one done so far.

Kiara and Elliot quickly follow in almost perfect sync. Following them is another group finishing all close to each other, with Sierra coming up somewhere in the middle. All of us are panting, ano while I'm probably not as tired as I appear - since the panting is more coming from the Fae magic that is unintentionally used when I swim, even when I restrain it - but hey, if I look exhausted then it will hopefully make Coach Nix even more sure that I'm not Prince Joshua. Except for the fact that I am. As more and more people come out of the pool upon finishing, it dawns on me that I'm not really proud that I beat Kiara and the rest of them. After all, I'm Fae. It's not by talent that I won; it's purely because I am genetically better at swimming than them. If anything, I feel guilty, as if I cheated, which I guess I did. I should've lost on purpose.

"You're really good." Kiara says, offering me a smile that I force myself to return. Maybe, if I smile enough, it'll put a damper on the guilt.

It doesn't.

Coach Nix's voice comes from behind me and catches me off guard, causing me to nearly slip back into the pool from shock. "Indeed, Joshua. In fact, everyone was!" This is safe to say since everyone was out, and everyone gives a cheer in response. "All of you should have played water polo before, except for maybe our new student. Joshua, have you ever played water polo?" When I shake my head, he gesture to Kiara. "Since she's been showing you around, Kiara can tell you the rules while everyone gets the nets ready."

As Kiara begins to tell me the rules, Coach Nix starts to direct people to set up the game and assigns the four different teams, so that two games can be going at a time. My new friend manages to finish explains the game right when the niPie who I've known practically my whole life finishes. She waves to get his attention, and he assigns us both to the fourth team.

"Also, remember that the swim team tryouts are after school today." Coach Nix says as everyone gets prepared to play. "You all should be there!"

He follows the statement up by casting a very pointed look at me. Does he really think I'm good enough to be on the swim team? I don't know if I could do that.

"I would totally tryout," Kiara whispers to me from beside me, "except I'm a cheerleader."

Apparently, Coach Nix hears her, because he then adds, "And even if you're participating in another activity already, it doesn't hurt to tryout. I'm sure we could work out a way for you to do both."

I chuckle as Kiara's face goes red, which she retaliates to by punching my arm hard. That's the thing I like about her. She doesn't treat me like the new kid - well, as long as she can do that, as there are times she has to explain - and instead acts like we've known each other for a long time. It's really refreshing, if I'm honest. I wish I'd known her before this point, but I guess that would be less beneficial to me, since I ran away from everyone I used to know. Well, I tried to, but Nix is here. However, that's beyond the point.

"Alright, now stop dilly dallying and play!" Our nixie gym teacher shouts, before blowing his whistle again.

* * *

 _Arthur's Point of View_

* * *

Abigail and I stop riding a little ways away from the next town we hoped to reach, which is technically my fault, since I let us get such a late start. However, it was somewhat necessary, seeing as we were up so late the night before. Now we'll be on a normal schedule, and besides, we got pretty far. Thank goodness I got our supplies while Abigail was sleeping earlier today, or else we'd be in trouble.

I finish tying Windswept to the tree after somehow wrestling Hex into getting tied to another tree, despite his horrible and violent protesting. After brushing my hands together and admiring my not-very-impressive-to-anyone-but-me work, I turn to see Abigail seated on the root of a tree.

I've never met a girl that I didn't understand more than her. One minute she seems so childish and bratty so I feel no guilt for disliking her, and the next she seems vulnerable and real. That's when the guilt suddenly comes back to blue me. Her statements to Sephtis and Autumn about herself that she later made again to me still bounce around in my head. Does she really feel that way about herself? The thought is actually quite depressing to consider, but I don't dare ask about it. She didn't seem to react very well whenever it was brought up previously, which might suggest it being true.

I have to wait for a better time, because so long as I even have a sliver of a thought about it potentially being true, I'll care about what happens to the princess far more than I am required to as a trainee. That sort of feeling won't do at all. I have to get rid of it, and fast, but I'll wait till the right time so that I can bring it up. I need her to tell me that it was just said to get the girls off her back, so that I can stop worrying about it.

"So Princ...I mean, Abigail," I pause, waiting for her to throw a fit over me almost referring to her by her title, since she told me not to. However, she makes no comment on the subject as she looks at me. I suppose there is some logic in not calling her by her title, as it'll allow us to travel without giving her away. After all, surely people will be looking for her now. Still, it doesn't feel right, yet I continue, "I think I should begin to make good on my side of the bargain to come with you, so let's see about teaching you how to defend yourself."

I decide not to just ask her what she thinks about the idea. If I did, I wouldn't be surprised if she said 'no' just to spite me, even with our silly game going. Despite her asking me to do this, I have a feeling she will not be cooperative, even with me not asking.

She opens her mouth, looking like she wants to say something. However, she appears to suddenly change her mind, as she shuts her mouth and stands up instead. After brushing off her skirt, she says something that shocks me. "Alright."

I blink, quite sure that my shock is written all over my face and not really making an effort to hide it. "R-Really?"

She keeps a completely innocent face, but the look in her eyes tells me that she and I both know I wasn't expecting her to agree. "Why yes, really. I'm not a liar, Arthur, and besides, I asked you to teach me."

"Of course you're not a liar. I would never suggest that." I say quickly to hopefully fix the damage.

"Of course not." She agrees, and a hint of a smug smile takes her face. Normally that would irritate me, but I guess I deserve it this time. There's still some that seems slightly off about how agreeable she is being, but she did want this. In the end, I chalk it up to her being determined to win our game. Well, two can play this game, and I'm bound and determined not to lose to her, not that I actually could lose to a girl like her. "So, what are you going to teach me?"

Right. What am I going to teach her? I walk over to one of the bags that I brought weapons in, and after cautiously digging through it, carefully pull a handful of daggers out. "Let's see if I can show you how to throw these, and then maybe I can teach you more if you do well enough."

She seems a little too happy as she says, "Sounds good to me." I decide to ignore it though, and instead gesture for her to come over. However, once she does, she asks, "Where's the target going to be?"

"I almost forgot that." Carefully, I walk over to the tree she was previously sitting under, and carve a makeshift target into it with one of the daggers. "That should do the trick. Now," I make my way back over to her, "do you have any previous experience with throwing knives?"

"I can't say I have." She fixes her eyes on the target and not on me, frowning. "I suppose that would help though."

I sigh. "It would, but we'll be fine without it. Let me show you how to hold it. Can I see your hand?" She holds it out to me after a moment of hesitation, and I resist the urge to smirk. Despite her confidence, she's not really prepared to play this game against me. This will be easy to win, and then she'll stop being so foolish and we can just go home. "Thank you."

I take her hand and carefully position it around the dagger so that she's holding it as correctly as I can make her. Once that's done, I let it go, ensuring that it stays in place. I also do my best to feign ignorance over the fact that her eyes stay trained on me, and instead move my hands to her waist so that I can turn her correctly.

"Move your feet further apart." I whisper the sentence into her ear, and swear that she flinches. However, she does as I instruct in a very careful fashion. "Loosen up a bit. You are far too stiff."

She doesn't loosen up though. However, that's probably because I'm honestly trying to distract her. I really shouldn't be, but then again, her stiffness is probably fine.

"How do I position my arm when throwing it?" She tilts her head so that she's still watching me as she asks the question. Half of me wonders if it's to stop me from whispering in her ear again, and the other bets that she's trying to step her game up as well.

"Like this." I take her arm, and in a somewhat delicate manner pull it back and position it. It's hard to do, since it's not my arm, but it's the best I can do. "You can give it a few test, arm jerks before actuall throwing it, just to get the basic idea of things." After we stand there for a few moments and I assume that I've made her sufficiently flustered or awkward, I let go of her and take a few steps back in order to watch her go. She goes to test it, frowning, and so I add, "Make sure to focus on the target."

Perhaps I'm giving her too many instructions for her to keep in mind on her first try, but she needs them. It's not a thing she could get on her first try anyways.

She takes a moment, and then with a look of intense concentration on her face, she throws and I watch in shock. To be honest, it's the sorriest sight I've ver seen, and it actually disappoints me. The dagger doesn't even land anywhere near the target or the tree, making matters worse. Instead it sinks into the ground, and I'm surprised it even got a few feet away from her. She sighs, looking over at me for some sort of sign that maybe she did decently, so I try my best to muster an encouraging smile for her. I'm not that good at throwing knives - and never have I suggested that I am - but I expected her to be just the tiniest bit better than that. It almost looks as if she was trying to fail, and if she didn't happen to be the Princess Abigail that I have been seeing more and more personality from, I would suggest that make that is exactly the case.

"Well, it's a start...?" I suggest, not sure what to say that isn't a lie yet isn't the blatant truth.

"Oh, just come out and say it, Arthur. I'm horrible." She looks at the ground and heaves a sigh. "I doubt I'll ever get it."

I shake my hand, hoping that I'll be able to be make her feel somewhat better. "Now come on, you could've down worse." She looks back up at me at that, giving me a face that let's me know we both don't think that's possible and that she's calling me out on my lie. After coming to the decision that it's best not to confirm that I realize either of these things, I decide to say, "Just try again. I'm sure you'll get a hang of it; it's just that you need a bit of practice. If you do it again, I bet I can see what you did wrong and help you correct it, or maybe you'll fix it by yourself."

She sighs before walking over to me and taking _three_ of the daggers from my hands. This is, of course, a horrible idea for a beginner, as she really should only be taking this one at a time so that she can learn. Taking three gives me the impression that she intends to do this fast or hold multiple, both of which will make things harder.

So, I decide to speak up to try and warn her. "Abigail, wai-"

However, she stops me in my tracks, because I'm cut off as my mouth drops open. Abigail throws each of the daggers quickly in succession with close to perfect - if not actually perfect - form with one of the most confident expressions I've ever seen her wear. She doesn't even take much time to get into the correct position; it's all one quick, fluid motion from where she was standing. Even more surprising is the fact that each dagger lands with a satisfying thunk in the target on the tree, and not just any part of it. All three hit inside my makeshift bulls eye.

I gawk at her with eyes that I'm sure appear to be as wide as saucers as she turns to look at me with a satisfied grin on her face. That performance was too perfect to have been by accident. Did she just play me?

The almost smug look she wears morphs into one that's a bit more innocent as she asks in a far too sweet tone, "Was that better, teach?"

"I was right! You did purposefully throw badly the first time. You actually know how to throw daggers!" I exclaim, and she rolls her eyes and smirks.

However, before I can try and comment on her nickname for me, she says in false astonishment, "What? Really?" Then, giggling, she adds, "I thought that was obvious after the show I just put on for you."

She sounds quite pleased with herself, and this time I can't say I blame her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That's the one aspect of this that I am still confused on.

Her tone whenever she answers suggests that she thinks the reason is obvious. "Would you have believed me if I did?"

"No, I suppose not." So, I'm forced to concede to her argument in my head. I guess that was a pretty fair reason, and besides, the reaction she got from me probably was pretty satisfying. "But who taught you to throw?" I doubt Prince Tyler would ever even consider teaching her, and based on her previous comments, I don't think King Teague would have taught her either. Queen Wilhelmina doesn't seem to be the type to be teaching her daughter to throw knives, so that leaves one option. "Was it your brother, Prince Joshua?"

"It was your mother, actually." That catches me off guard. "She insisted that even if my father didn't want me to learn to fight, my older brothers were not going to be my only defense. Not that that necessarily worked, since I never really had weapons with me thanks to my father and one of my brothers was actually part of the problem. However, I do know that I could throw better than Joshua any day."

I have to shake my head to try and clear up my surprise. "I never even suspected it."

Abigail shrugs casually. "My dad didn't either, so I wouldn't beat yourself up about it. In fact, I'd be kind of concerned and creeped out if you did." She offers me a smirk, and this time I roll my eyes, only realizing after the deed is done that it was probably quite disrespectful. Gosh, what has this princess done to me and all my training? "I think my mom guessed though. She didn't seem to mind if she did, seeing as she never stopped it or brought it up with anyone. If anything, I think she appreciated it. Daddy, well, he's quite protective, so..." She trails off, as if not sure where she's going with the thought, or maybe that's just her way of ending that line of thought before she can verbalize it.

I think about what I've seen and heard about the former Dark Prince before nodding. "I can imagine." Assuming that she doesn't want me to interrogate her on the thought she didn't finish, I decide to change topics so that I can't. Glancing at the knives still imbedded in the tree gives me that topic idea. "I suppose that's enough for the day. I know I didn't really teach you anything, but this will give me more time to prepare. To more, if you'd like, I can show you how to fight in close combat with a dagger against a whole host of weapons. Unless you know how to do that already too?"

"I don't, so that sounds good to me." She laughs, although it comes across as slightly forced, especially due to the odd look in her eyes. "If you don't mind, can I go handle something while you grab and clean up the daggers...?"

I can only assume she needs to go to the bathroom, as I think I've identified the look in her eyes as embarrassment, so I nod. She leaves, and I whistle a little to myself as I walk over to the tree. I have to be careful to not be too loud and keep an ear out though. I'm Princess Abigail's guard after all, so I need to be able to hear if anything attacks her, or if she tries to leave without me and break our agreement. Thankfully, I pull the daggers out of our target with only a little bit of trouble. It's only when I turn and deposit them back in the bag that I realize that the first one I had Abigail throw - the one she used to make me think she couldn't throw to save her life - is missing. It didn't seem like she was running away since she took nothing else with her, so what is she doing? No one needs a knife when they're going to the bathroom, as far as I know.

That's whenever I hear the sound of soft weeping, and concern bubbles up within me. I quickly run towards it, closing my eyes just in case as I get closer and ask, "Abigail?"

"You can look." She sniffles as she says it, and honestly sounds pitiful, if not downright pathetic.

Still worried, I throw caution to the wind and quickly open my eyes. I don't know what I'm expecting. A stab wound? Blood? Missing limbs? Instead, I'm greeted with the sight of Abigail sitting on the log, dagger clasped between her hands. None of this is really important to me though, as something far more confusing has occurred.

"What on the plane did you do to your hair?" I look in horror at her head.

She's cut her hair to be a little above her shoulders in length, and since she was using a dagger, the bit I can see from standing in front of her looks choppy and not all even. The bit she chopped off lies in a bit of a circle around. I honestly can't believe it. She fingers the edge of the hair that remains, a few tears still failing down her cheeks, and then she shuts her eyes. Obviously she's not intending to answer my question, probably because the answer is fairly obvious.

"Why?" I switch to asking this question instead, moving to sit beside her.

"I wanted to hide better, so I figured cutting my hair would help. Besides, it always grows back super fast anyways, not that I know why." There's something more to that statement.

"And that's the only reason?" I press, hoping to get a bit more information.

"I just...I didn't want to look like Princess Abigail anymore." She sniffs, eyes open once again, except this time she makes a point to avoid my gaze.

My previous con earns about whether or not she actually thinks horrible things about herself comes back to the forefront of my mind, and so I ask again, "Why?"

"Nobody likes me." The statement sounds more bitter than anything else Abigail has ever said to me. "The only person who ever did was Joshua, and he abandoned me. Even my own parents regard me as a freak."

"What? Why would they think that?" Now I'm even more confused than before. Abigail seems like anything but a freak. Why would her parents treat her like one?

Those two questions shut her down instantly, and I regret asking them, because I'd like to know more. "It doesn't matter."

I frown, moving to crouch in front of her so that she's looking at me. "It does to me."

She shakes her head, standing up and leaving the dagger sitting on the log. "No, it doesn't. We both know that. You're just pretending to care because of the game." In all the mental confusion I'd experienced during that conversation, I'd actually forgotten about the game. However, before I can protest and explain that that had nothing to do with it, she's speaking again. "Even if you did care, you would think the same thing as them after I told you. Just give me some space. I'll be fine in the morning; I just need some space."

I'm left with only the log and the dagger she left for company as she walks back into the trees towards our makeshift camp. It seems like I'm pretty much back to square one on how much I understand this girl, not to mention how much I understand my emotions towards her. I was far too concerned about her whenever I went to find out why she was crying. What the heck is wrong with me? How can my emotions be as mixed up as hers appear to be?

* * *

 **Gosh, that was a long chapter! What did you guys think of it? Was it good? Bad? It sure was a doozy to write! XD IT's a good thing I had a long car ride to write it on, although I did expand upon it while moving it over to Fanfiction. Cx Writing certainly did help me pass the time though!**

 **Anyways, what did you guys think of Tyler eavesdropping on Raven? Do you think he's going to figure out any (or all) of Raven's secrets before she tells him? Do you think we know all of her secrets yet? What about Tyler's gallery of paintings? Were you expecting that? Do you think I wrote him to oddly in this chapter? I'm worried he was a bit out of character, although if it helps with your judgement at all and in case you haven't noticed yet, Tyler has mood swings that happen incredibly quickly. xD And what do you think Tyler is going to paint for Raven?**

 **What about Joshua and his friends? Any opinions on Elliot, Kiara's brother? How about Sierra blatantly ignoring Joshua, and Joshua's persistence in trying to interact with her? Were you expecting Joshua to beat Kiara, or did you think he would let her win? Or, even better, did you think she would beat him out of pure talent? Should Joshua and Kiara tryout for the swim team? Do you have any current preferences as to who Joshua pursues - if anyone - romantically? Why?**

 **And what about the adventures of Abigail and Arthur? How do you think the game is going? Who do you think is winning? Who do you think is losing? What did you think of the training session? Were you expecting Abigail to know how to throw knives, and if so, were you expecting Ever to be the one who taught her how to do so? How about cutting her hair? Were you expecting her to have done - or tried to do - something else? Do you think Arthur is going to be able to get her to tell him why she dislikes herself so much? And how about her eyes turning white? He doesn't know yet, so when do you think he'll find out? How do you think he'll react?**

 **Please let me know in a review!**

 **Also, please let me know whose perspective you would like to see next chapter from for each of the following parts in your review! :D**

 **1\. The Adventures of Abigail and Arthur - a) Abigail, b) Arthur**

 **2\. Joshua and Co - a) Joshua, b) Sierra, c) Kiara, d) Jinx**

 **3\. Raven and The Many Mood Swings of Tyler - a) Tyler, b) Raven**

 **Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me! You guys are the best, and I hope you guys will enjoy all the things I have in store for this and my other stories. I'll tell you now that I doubt you guys will guess where this story is going to spin, although if it makes you guys feel better so far I think I'm leaning towards a happier ending. For the most part, at least. There are definitely going to be some sad twists in store. Teehee. :3 (you can blame Evx for me being even more determined to include sad twists in my stories as pay back :p) Hopefully we'll be getting to some of those sooner rather than later (if I can ever start updating consistently again)!**

 **Until next time guys! ^-^ Keep being amazing. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this right now. After all, it was one of you guys who gave me the idea in the first place!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
